<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinded by Underestimation by JulietRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413914">Blinded by Underestimation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietRoses/pseuds/JulietRoses'>JulietRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Famous Author Klaus Hargreeves, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Past Drug Addiction, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, The Whole Family Gets Back Together Again, mild Blood and Violence, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:36:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietRoses/pseuds/JulietRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the end, Vanya is my sister, whom I love dearly. I could never file a lawsuit against her or offer her anything else but my compliments on the beautiful book she has written. ‘Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven’ will forever hold a place of honor on my bookshelf. And I wish for my siblings to do the same.<br/>[…]<br/>To Vanya Hargreeves (Number Seven), from your loving sibling (Number #).”</p><p>A sudden appearance of a response letter to Vanya’s auto-biography leaves all the siblings puzzled about the mystery author. All except the one who has succeeded in completely turning his life around. He has paved a path of fame and happiness for himself and is now ready to share this with his family. </p><p>Or; the fix-it fic where Klaus is a famous author and all the siblings slowly learn to appreciate his worth, and in doing so stopping the apocalypse before it can even begin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! </p><p>Thank you so much for clicking on my story! This is my first work in this fandom and coincidently also my first work on this site. So saying that I’m really really excited is putting it mildly! :D<br/>But first, before we get started, there are a few things I want to get out of the way:</p><p>This fic doesn’t really have an exciting plot with an exposition, climax, and resolution. Instead it’s more like a character study and fix-it fic. I’ve written what I think would have happened if Klaus’s life had changed early on, and the scenes that would result from this. I hope you’ll love reading it as much as I loved writing it!</p><p>This story is finished and divided into three parts. I expect the second part to be uploaded in about three or four days, since I still have to read it through them a few times before uploading. The third part will probably take the same amount of time. It all depends on how busy I’ll be with the new semester just having started. </p><p>Finally, English isn’t my native language, and I don’t have a beta reader either. I’ve put my work through multiple grammar checks, but there’s a chance some errors made it through. I’m sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might have made. I hope you’ll enjoy it anyway! And please don’t be afraid to correct me. :)</p><p>~ Juliet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“However exciting the life of the members of the Umbrella Academy, one should never forget that Vanya Hargreeves is an unreliable narrator. Not only is <em>Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven </em>in some cases underreported, under-interpreted, and under-evaluated; it is alsomisreported, misinterpreted, and misevaluated. This is quite common for an auto-bibliography, since one only has their own perspective on their life. But when an audience reads such a story as fact, a problem is created. I would know, since my life is one of the lives described in this story, or an idealized version of my life through the eyes of someone filled with resentment. This is the reaction of one of the Hargreeves siblings to Vanya’s Hargreeves best-selling book <em>Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven.”</em></strong>
</p><p>Diego had already read this paragraph in the shop. The owner had eyed him warily the moment he walked in. Which was not surprising when he was dressed in all black and had a scar going from his ear to his eye. He was used to the distrustful looks. After only having read the first part, the man had shouted: “You buy, then you can read!” Rolling his eyes, Diego had swallowed his pride and bought the magazine to satisfy his curiosity.</p><p>Now, reading it, he was kind of glad he owned a copy. The letter was written well. It touched upon the legal issues and the problematic reception of the book. Diego was pleased one of his siblings had researched this and brought it to the surface. </p><p>At first, Diego thought it would be a meaningless hype. Another sibling cloud-chasing through revealing their family secrets. The letter had been advertised everywhere, and people loved it. Readers could be live witnesses to the unfolding sibling drama of one of the once most famous families. </p><p>
  <strong>“Disclaimer: I will not follow in my sister’s footsteps by giving information about our private lives without the verbal and written permission of the subject whose life is described. If you are reading this article in hope for more information on the life in the Umbrella Academy, you are in the wrong place.” </strong>
</p><p>Diego silently thanked the unknown sibling. He was glad he wouldn’t be adding another sibling to his personal hate list – top occupants: Reginald Hargreeves and Vanya Hargreeves. Grabbing a drink and getting comfortable on his couch, he slowly read through the rest of the letter. </p><p>The text first explained the consequences of the audience’s perception of this book and its popularity. According to the writer, reading this book as absolute fact not only negatively influenced the characters’ lives, but also their reputation, future careers, or even legal status. Diego had already noticed this. The Hargreeves name was getting a lot of attention again when out in public. If he was around people who knew his identity, he would be the recipient of numerous scared glances. </p><p>It also listed some publishing laws in great detail, surprising Diego with the amount of research done by his sibling. To know this, the one writing this must have experience with fame, even currently. This immediately bumped Allison up on his list of suspects.</p><p>Yet, the end of the letter was what surprised him most. Not only was it written beautifully. But it achieved something Diego thought impossible: it made him rethink his opinion on Vanya. It read:</p><p>
  <strong>“Disregarding the obvious quality of my sister’s writing and the beautiful and gripping way she tells a story. I, and the rest of my siblings, are in our right to file a lawsuit against Vanya for slander and breach of privacy. However, I do not blame Vanya. My sister has lived a life of neglect and emotional abuse. She lived in the shadows of fame, always one step removed from the people around her. An invisible wall separating her from the ones she loved, one that always seemed to grow taller. She deserves the fame a best-selling novel has to offer, and she deserves to use our family name like the rest of the family can. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Do I wish she would have come to me and ask for my perspective, my story, and my consent? Yes, I do, and I would have gladly given it. But Vanya has chosen another approach, one that will make her life much harder in the family. I am not going to make it harder outside of it as well. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“In the end, Vanya is my sister, whom I love dearly. I could never file a lawsuit against her or offer her anything else but my compliments on the beautiful book she has written. <em>Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven</em> will forever hold a place of honor on my bookshelf. And I wish for my siblings to do the same. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Finally, this letter is and will remain anonymous. The public will not know my name or number, nor will my family. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“To Vanya Hargreeves (Number Seven), from your loving sibling (Number #)”</strong>
</p><p>The writer was right, Diego realized. And don’t mistake him, Diego still really disliked Vanya for her actions. But they were adults now; he should try to be the bigger person and grant Vanya this one thing in her life.</p><p>Diego walked to the phone hanging in the gym and dialed Allison’s house line. The one he had memorized but sworn to only call for emergencies. Diego dismissed it in his head. This could be an emergency if one drastically altered their definition of the word.</p><p>Allison picked up after the second ring. </p><p>“Allison, did you do this? Is it going to be a tradition now? Publishing things about each other behind our backs?” Diego started without even giving Allison a chance to put a word in. He was full-on prepared to rant for another three minutes but – unfortunately – was interrupted.</p><p>“Diego, stop! It wasn’t me. I was just about to call you to ask you the same question.”</p><p>Diego’s voice was accusing as he replied. “Well it couldn’t have been Luther since he is still on the moon. Five and Ben are gone and thus obviously innocent. Klaus is probably in an alleyway somewhere getting high. And he couldn’t write like this to save his life, nor would he do the research required for it. Vanya surely wouldn’t write a letter responding to herself, not even to get more fame. Because if she did, she would have sold out more family secrets. Which leaves one explanation: you’re lying to me.”</p><p>A long silence followed. Diego was about to check if Allison had hung up on him when an answer came from the other end of the line. </p><p>“Yes, I had the same thought process, which brought me to the conclusion that it must have been you. Although it’s very unlikely. I’ve never met a person who loves holding grudges more than you. You would never be so rational or forgiving towards Vanya.” She was silent again, pondering the options. “Maybe it was a prank, written by someone unrelated looking for fame. It wouldn’t surprise me if the magazine didn’t even think to check if the writer was truly a Hargreeves. The media loves another drama story after all.”</p><p>Diego hummed without any conviction. Feeling like everything was said –  and not wanting to talk to his family longer than necessary – Diego hung up. Allison’s last theory seemed probable. It wasn’t the first time that the Hargreeves name had gotten media attention for something unrelated to their family. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was written by someone close to him, which meant that Allison was probably the author and had been lying to his face, or ear in this situation. </p><p>⁂</p><p>Vanya had been furious when she first heard about the article. The first magazine she had bought only to rip it to pieces. It might have been petty, but it felt so good, so satisfying. Vanya just couldn’t imagine how anyone could be so selfish. She’d created one thing for herself, something that finally brought attention to her and not the others. Something that made her feel powerful too. A power she should have gotten as soon as she gained the name Hargreeves. But even then, someone in her family had the guts to make it all about themselves again. They'd felt the need to publicly humiliate Vanya by writing a text all about the faults in her book.</p><p>After a few days, having calmed down a bit, she couldn’t ignore her curiosity. She wanted to know what the article said. Wanted to know how bad it actually was before passing judgment. She’d bought another magazine, one not for the sole purpose of ripping it apart.</p><p>This one she had read. And read again, and again.</p><p>And she had cried, she had wept, she had bawled. Because she had never felt closer to one of her siblings; had never appreciated them more. Of course, they had to stay anonymous, and now she had no one to turn to with her gratefulness. To approach and finally rebuild a familial relationship with, the one she badly craved.</p><p>She didn’t dare guess and call someone with the chance of being wrong. She could imagine how that conversation would go. She suspected Allison the most, but the one thing throwing her off was the anonymous part. Allison was famous, she wouldn’t care about staying unknown, unrecognized. She would love to have her name all over the media as it would help her acting career. It would boost her popularity even more.</p><p>Nor could it be Diego or Luther. Diego was easy to anger and didn't easily forgive. She couldn’t imagine him approaching her book so rationally. And Luther was still on the moon. Vanya was uncertain if he would even be able to read her book up there.</p><p>That left Klaus. Could it have been written by Klaus? Klaus had the kind and caring soul that matched the one in the letter. He would have loved and celebrated anything his siblings made. His attitude would match the attitude portrayed at the end of the letter. She could easily see him treasure her book like it was made of gold.</p><p>But the writing style is what bugged her. Could Klaus write something like this, do the research required? He’d never finished their homeschooling because he ran away a short time after Ben’s death to chase the life of drugs and parties. Could he have left behind that life? Overcome his addiction to drugs, alcohol, and parties? Vanya thought it unlikely.</p><p>But this did remind her to check up on Klaus soon. She would never forgive herself if he was dead of an overdose without her even knowing about it.</p><p>⁂</p><p>“Klaus, your letter is an enormous success! Everyone is talking about it. The media is going crazy!” Klaus laughed at his publisher's enthusiasm. She was a woman about the same age as him, they’d come into the publishing world at the same time and owed their success to each other. That turned out to be a solid foundation for a very tight friendship.</p><p>“I saw! But what else did you expect? I mean, it was created by us, it had no other choice but to be successful!” He made extravagant hand gestures pointing to his books displayed around the office as an example. Elly laughed at his confidence. </p><p>“I guess you’re right.”</p><p>“Of course I’m right.”</p><p>Elly rolled her eyes fondly. “Are you sure you don’t want your name associated with it? It would be great advertisement for your up-coming novel. The sales would go through the roof.”</p><p>Klaus shook his head. “No I want to keep this private.” Then he chuckled at his choice of words. “Well not private, because I published it publicly. Whoops. But I want to keep this separated from my work. If my name gets plastered on the magazines, people are going to connect me to the author Klaus. It’s only a matter of time. And I’ve only removed my last name so it really isn’t a great pseudonym.”</p><p>Elly snickered. “No it isn’t. It’s actually a pretty dumb pseudonym,” she ignored the loud “Hey!”. “But that’s what makes it so good. Nobody has ever suspected you. Except a few small conspiracy theorists on blogs, who are still fangirling about the Umbrella Academy hero era, but nobody takes them seriously.” </p><p>Klaus threw his head back with a loud laugh. He remembered those blogs; he had gotten a lot of entertainment out of them. One girl had started the conspiracy theory that Number Four or the Séance was the best-selling author Klaus. The only evidence was that their names matched. She argued that the author Klaus got all of his stories from the ghosts only he could see. The novels he published were thus made out of the life stories of random ghosts. This explained why all of his novels were based on true stories, but how nobody knew where he got the century old stories from. </p><p>Yet, the theory was met with scoffs and never really caught on, even in the fandom. Only a small group of people was convinced by the theory, they searched all of his books for small clues confirming their belief. Klaus loved it. He enjoyed leaving subtle trails of clues in his book and seeing the blogs go crazy about them. </p><p>Now he'd made a game out of it. Making all the clues so small that they were easily dismissed by skeptics but convinced the blogs. It wouldn’t surprise Klaus if the people writing it were bald by now because they'd pulled all their hairs out in frustration. But still, they grabbed on to the small hints as a drowning man would grasp at a straw. He was probably using that proverb incorrectly. Oops, well, when had Klaus ever followed the rules? </p><p>The funniest part to Elly and Klaus was the fact that the girl was completely right. However, nobody believed her. It had become an inside joke between them. </p><p>Elly broke him out of his thoughts. “Vanya might like to hear that it came from you.”</p><p>“She might, or she might not. If she wanted to know, she should ask me. I wouldn’t lie. But the point is that nobody will. Nobody is going to call me and ask about it, they haven’t in years. And that reminds me of my less selfless reasons of keeping my identity secret. Can you imagine the face of my siblings as they try to find out who wrote it? Hilarious! I can already see Diego’s constipated face when he has to talk to his sisters to find out. And when they deny it, he’s going to accuse them of lying, mark my words!”</p><p>Klaus gave a dramatic sigh and threw himself in the nearest chair, putting a hand on his forehead. “Now I wish I could be there.” Suddenly his eyes widened, he straightened and turned to the empty corner. “I should send Ben! Oooh Ben! Ben!”</p><p>Ben looked up from the corner, rolling his eyes at Klaus’s typical enthusiasm. “Yes, Klaus?” </p><p>Klaus was about to relay his plan when Elly interrupted. “No wait! Make him visible first, please. I hate listening to your one sided conversations. I can never figure out Ben’s answer, which makes the whole discussion confusing enough to give me a headache.”</p><p>“The trouble I go through for my friends,” Klaus said dramatically. But he still formed his tell-tale fists. Soon they glowed a bright blue, and a man was suddenly standing in the corner of the office. </p><p>Elly waved. “Ben, it’s so nice to see you again! Haven’t spoken to you in a while!” </p><p>Ben grinned. “Yes, finally someone else than Klaus’s chaos and nonsense.”</p><p>“Hey! It’s not chaos, it’s organized chaos! In which I thrive, for your information.” Klaus held up a finger when Ben was about to retort. “But as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Ben you should spy on them. And then report their faces to me!” Klaus said this with a big grin, as if his plan was positively brilliant, which it really wasn’t.</p><p>Ben, who was so used to Klaus’s antics that it bordered on unhealthy, nodded. He had found out a long time ago that it was better to just go along to make Klaus happy than to start a discussion about all the things wrong with his questionable plans. “I wanted to check up on them anyway. But I’m a ghost Klaus, not a time-traveler, there is no chance that I pop up on them reading your piece.”</p><p>“Pot<em>ay</em>to, to<em>mah</em>to,” Klaus waved it off with a nonchalant hand gesture. Ben disappeared with a pop reminiscent of a disapparation from Harry Potter. The thought made Klaus grin. He should make Ben corporeal before he teleported more often. He could create his own Harry Potter show then, the crowds would go wild. Maybe Ben would like to play Moaning Myrtle. He had the color scheme down already. </p><p>Suddenly a calendar was placed in front of him. “How far along are you with your next book? Because, and you know I hate doing this, but the deadline is getting closer, and I really need to have something substantial to show to the higher ups right now.” Elly asked with an apologetic face. </p><p>“Don’t worry, if the big boss men are bothering you just tell them where they can shove it.” Klaus said, face completely serious. “But it’s all coming together right now anyway. Warning though, this one is going to be sad. Like depressingly sad. I hate it. But the stories need to be told, you know the drill.”</p><p>Klaus pulled a face. “Christopher is such a depressing ghost, though! Don’t tell him I said this, and don’t tell Ben either, he doesn’t want me talking or thinking about drugs, thinks it’s going to make me relapse. Wait what was I saying? Yes, Christopher really needs to take a happy pill, or like a ghost version of a happy pill.”</p><p>Elly laughed at Klaus’s imagined torture before turning back to business mode. “And do you have a title ready?”</p><p>“I do! It’s going to be <em>The Intentional Fall</em>. Catchy right? Very literary, don’t you think?” Elly nodded, writing the title down, Klaus just continued. “Wow, each new book reminds me of the fact that I’m like an actual famous author now. One discussed by literary professors, and written about by scholars. It’s awesome, I’m smart now!”</p><p>Elly looked up from the paperwork and grabbed Klaus’s hand. Klaus looked at their now joined hands with surprise, before looking at Elly, who was looking back at him intently. “Klaus you were always smart. That beautiful letter you wrote to your sister is proof enough. But you had to deal with so many difficult and traumatizing things in your youth, without ever being offered proper support. This led to a path you probably would rather forget, and actively try to change. But remember that you’ve always been very intelligent. The only thing that has changed is that the world knows now too, and it should have known sooner.”</p><p>Klaus swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, and whispered in a tiny voice, “How unfortunate that my family doesn’t see it.”</p><p>Elly nodded, hating the fact that Klaus couldn’t have the family relations he always wrote about. Klaus continued. “I wish they would have contacted me once, you know? Like I could be dead in a ditch right now for all they know. They don’t even know that I’m clean right now, nor do they know that I’ve been for five years.”</p><p>Klaus turned that over in his head before adding: “Excluding the year of weed, but even Ben said that was okay. Like I could die from stopping cold turkey. And if I died, you wouldn’t have this beautiful writer to make famous and in doing so making you famous! We should all thank the existence of weed.”</p><p>Klaus laughed. “But don’t tell Ben I said that. He will mother hen me, and tell me about all the bad parts of weed. And I’ve already heard that lecture like a hundred times. </p><p>Elly loved how Klaus could ramble on and always gave his own swing to conversations, ending everything on a positive note. She had never met such a positive and lovely soul. Everyone should have a Klaus as a best friend, she thought. “I can’t imagine life without you! I would still be at the bottom of the work chain, getting coffee for the higher-ups just for them to send me on another errant run. And your siblings will find out, and they’ll appreciate you for what you are. They will learn from underestimating your potential in life. And if they won’t? Well their loss, and that really doesn’t speak for their intelligence, does it?”</p><p>Klaus grinned, “No just a bunch of stupid bastards, said with love of course.”</p><p>“Go home and finish your book. I’ve everything I needed, you should go and enjoy yourself instead of being stuck in a stuffy office room.”</p><p>Klaus put his hands in the air with a cheer. “The boss has freed me!” he shouted before getting out of the chair and waving. “Yes, I’d better go now! See you tomorrow El!”</p><p>As Klaus walked out the door, Elly remembered something else Klaus needed to know. “Klaus wait!” he looked up expectantly. “There is a red carpet event in a few weeks, and you’re invited because of your coming movie-adaptation. You should go. It’s a great way to make contacts. You might even find some potential actors for the casting of the characters.”</p><p>The widening of Klaus’s eyes was comical. “An invitation to a red carpet event, for little old me? I’m flattered. Of course, I’m going! Did you think I was going to pass when I just found a brilliant glittery suit on sale last week? No way! I’ll steal the show, and you’ll be my plus one!”</p><p>Now it was Elly’s turn to turn comically wide eyes to Klaus. “Really? I’d love to Klaus, thank you! You sure you don’t want to find a date to take? A hot man you met at your last PR-meeting?”</p><p>Klaus waved her off. “No we rose to book fame together, now we’re going to enjoy the benefits together. Besides, my love life is non-existent at the moment. I hate it. I’m horny.”</p><p>And with that as the last word, Klaus walked out and closed the door with a swing. </p><p>⁂</p><p>It was Tuesday when Klaus finished his latest novel. He’d told Christopher this without too obviously showing in his relief. He hadn’t lied when he said that Christopher was one of his least favorite ghosts. Christopher looked through the finished text, turning the pages at an agonizingly slow tempo. It was absolutely frustrating. He confirmed with Klaus once again that people would actually read it. Klaus had just pointed to the awards spread through his apartment and the publishing contract in response. </p><p>“And will people know it truly happened?”</p><p>Klaus had grabbed one of his books from a shelf and showed it to him. The blurb clearly read: ‘based on a true story’. Christopher nodded with satisfaction. “Thank you Klaus, I have to say that my expectations were very low when I first saw you.” Klaus rolled his eyes. Yes, he’d noticed. “But you did better than I could have ever dreamed.” A compliment from Christopher? Now that was unexpected.</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me. Your story deserves to be told just as much as anyone else’s. And wow, was it a roller coaster, I believe this book is going to be selling well. So really, I should be thanking you.” Klaus grinned. Look, he could be nice if he wanted to.</p><p>Christopher returned his smile with a tight one of his own. “I feel like I can move on now, and for that I will always be grateful.” As he said those last words, a bright white light appeared behind him. A light that always succeeded in blinding Klaus. He really should invest in some sunglasses; this couldn’t be good for his retinas. Do UVA sun-ray blockers block the rays from the afterlife? </p><p>Christopher looked more at peace than ever before – making him seem like a nice man for the first time since they met – as he stepped backward. The light engulfed him in a big flash, and he disappeared without a sound. Suddenly, Klaus was left alone in the apartment, having been granted the usual thirty minutes of complete privacy that came with helping a ghost move on. </p><p>The silence, like always, made Klaus think back to the first time it had happened. Klaus had been crashing at some random junky’s house when he found out he was entirely out of drugs. His last high had already been waning off, something he avoided at all costs. The ghost appearing all around him had alerted Klaus of the urgency of the situation. He'd immediately panicked and started looking for drugs around him; stealing wasn’t beneath him in dire situations like this. To be fair, all situations had been dire at that time in his life.</p><p>But one of the junkies had caught him looking and started to throw punches. Fortunately for Klaus, he was too high to put any power behind his hits or to actually hit his target. But the chaos of avoiding the punches, and the ghost shouting in his ears had made it impossible to think. Ben was yelling at him to get out, the junky was calling him a coward, and the ghosts were shouting his name with random parts of their life stories.</p><p>Following his impulsive nature and knowing nothing else to do, Klaus had repeated the words of one of the ghosts. Why he did it, he still couldn’t say to this day. He explained it by superpower instincts or something, a spider-sense as Ben would say. Nerd.</p><p>But the ghost was already telling him the next part of his story. And Klaus had repeated that too. He had been lucky that it was a ghost with a short story, not a 400 pages novel. It was straight to the point: the killer, the method, the motif, and his regrets. Klaus had repeated it all to the junky, who looked at him as if he was off his rocker. Which was a bit hypocritical, seeing that he was the one riding a high. </p><p>And when the story was told to all the junkies in the near vicinity, the ghost just disappeared in a white light. Taking all of the other lingering spirits with him. The junkies had probably forgotten everything the next morning, but Klaus wasn’t going to nit-pick if the ghost was satisfied. </p><p>Klaus quickly found out that it was not a long-term solution. Many of the ghosts started to reappear after half an hour, Ben included. Klaus had been so relieved when Ben reappeared half an hour later on the dot. He’d been scared that the white light had killed all the ghosts, Ben going down with them. And he couldn’t lose his brother again, not when Ben was all he had.</p><p>For as much as Klaus always complained about Ben’s continuing presence, he could never have survived without him. And he felt so selfish when he had those thoughts because they were probably causing the fact that Ben couldn’t move on. </p><p>Later, Ben had told him there was some kind of forcefield around him when he succeeded in making the ghost move on. This field made him unreachable to all spirits. Klaus had tested the theory by telling another random ghost’s story to a homeless man lying on the sidewalk. And when all the ghosts disappeared again, he had been so happy that he took the man out to a 24-hour diner from the last of his drug money. </p><p>This had started his long journey of drug addiction recovery. His elation of not being reliant on drugs anymore motivating the way to a responsible life. He had worked small jobs at every joint that would take him. With the money he earned, he saved up for a computer and his first own apartment. He dealt with the ghost through a small online blog, <em>Telling Life’s stories</em> he had named it. It was never very popular, with only a few visitors each week. But he could deal with the ghosts through it, each story told was another ghost moving on. At first, he had updated it through the public computers in the libraries. But when he finally had his own apartment and computer, he started to write them down at home in documents or notebooks. </p><p>He met some very kind ghost who helped to keep his home free of angry spirits. They taught him how to keep angry ghosts or spirits out through runes and sage. They also taught Ben certain tricks to vanish ghosts who’re bugging Klaus. Ben said it was a power that came with being a ghost. Which was bullshit. It was just a little fight for dominance between two ghosts, and, apparently, Ben was a very dominant ghost. Ben had hit him the first time he said that, because and he quotes ‘Ben was not some kind of wolf with animal instincts'. Duh, Ben was a dominant ghost, Klaus didn't know where he had gotten the wolf part from.</p><p>With the new control of ghosts came time to practice his powers without being overwhelmed by the ever-present spirits. Klaus slowly learned to control and hone his ability. Through practice, he discovered that he could materialize Ben and other ghosts. Even multiple at a time, although he had never tried to solidify more than twenty-five ghosts. And wow, that had been an experience.</p><p>Klaus also met Colm, a friendly old man who happened to be a ghost. He’d studied literature in his long life and knew a lot about writing. Klaus had learned writing from him and had gotten many tips and tricks on creating literary masterpieces. He also checked all his works grammatically, for which Klaus was eternally grateful. Colm just said he enjoyed the English language and Klaus's works, and that Klaus was really doing him a favor by giving him the opportunity to work on his passion again. Which Klaus highly doubted, but well everyone has his own taste. And Klaus was not going to complain. </p><p>He’d soon collected his first short story bundle. Not knowing what to do with the book after having written it, Ben had haunted some publishing buildings. There Ben found Elly, the intern who was searching for a unique project to make her jump out from the rest of the interns.  </p><p>Klaus had approached her in a café Ben said she liked to visit. This made him look like an incredibly creepy stalker, and why she ever gave him the time of day was still uncertain. Klaus should really talk to her about stranger-danger and creeper signals. But Klaus had given her a printed version of his book, asking her to just read it. </p><p>Two days later, she'd found him in one of the bars he worked at, which was creepy too now that he thought about it. Maybe she was also a stalker, like attracts like and such. She’d said that she had read his book in one go, that she had loved it and thought it had so much potential. She loved the fact that it was telling untold life stories, making the book so personal and intimate. The stories were relatable, funny, and often romantic.</p><p>The only fact she'd remarked on was the fact that every story ended in death, some gruesome and others peaceful. Klaus had cringed, he couldn’t really leave that part out now, could he? Death was often what led to a ghost being stuck on the mortal plane. So he had just shrugged and said that death was a part of life, and he was trying to describe life by telling all the stories he could collect. He had presented it like it was some kind of art project. A statement he wanted to make in his time on earth.</p><p>She had squeaked and hugged him, telling him that it was brilliant and that she was going to make him a bestselling author. And the name Klaus quickly became the name associated with a very famous author, just like Elly’s name rose to fame in the publishing world. </p><p>And here he was. He had published nine books and a few short story bundles. That was the advantage of depending on writing to keep the ghosts at bay: it was a great motivator. He probably wrote every moment he got, typing away all the stories thrown at his head. He would call it a new addiction, but Ben didn’t like that. Said that he should be more positive and call it a hobby. Klaus was not going to call it a hobby, it made him sound like a ninety-year-old lady. </p><p>Two of his books had been made into movie adaptations, both of them a big success. Klaus had loved that process. He’d played the controlling author really well if he said so himself. </p><p>He turned on the tv, he had twenty-five minutes left before the ghosts would start coming again. Why not enjoy himself?</p><p>⁂</p><p>Ben popped in half an hour later. “I noticed you finished the latest book.”</p><p>Klaus looked contrite. Ben had never blamed him for forcing him out, but Klaus still felt guilty every time his brother couldn’t physically reach him. His brother deserved to be at his side whenever he wanted. “Yes I did, sorry that you were locked out. Where did you go?”</p><p>“Just checked up on everyone.”</p><p>“And? How are they?” Klaus and Ben were probably the only siblings who knew how everyone was doing and kept up with their changes in profession, living situation, or relationship. Well, everyone except Luther. Ben had expressed multiple times that he didn’t dare try to pop up on the moon. Imagine he was stuck there, floating around in space. He would be the ghost version of Major Tom: Major Ben.</p><p>“Allison is doing great, still in the same huge apartment with Patrick. Claire is growing really quickly. I wish you could see her sometimes, don’t forget that she is your niece. Can’t you contact Allison? I think she would love to hear from you.” Klaus hummed non-committedly.</p><p>Ben had proposed to contact his siblings multiple times, but Klaus never gave a full answer. Ben would never force Klaus, though. He knew that Klaus was still hurt by their siblings' behavior toward him as kids after his death. How could they not believe that his brother, whose literal power is seeing the dead, was seeing their dead brother? Is that really such a big leap? The fact that they never looked for him or helped him with his addiction and homelessness wasn’t helping either.</p><p>At first Allison, Vanya, Diego, and Luther had come to visit him in turns when he was in the hospital for yet another reason – involuntary fights, overdoses, or food poisoning. Life on the streets was incredibly difficult and very bad for your health – but after a while, Allison and Luther would only foot the bill a bit. Diego and Vanya kept showing up for a while, putting him in rehab every once in a while. But when he escaped yet another time, Vanya and Diego had confronted him together (which was a rare event, because they'd already disliked each other at that time) and gave him an ultimatum: either get clean or lose them. They couldn’t watch him throw away his life anymore, it was torturous and selfish they’d said. And Klaus had understood, he would have hated to see a sibling deteriorate in front of him, as he did, too. But what they didn’t understand was that he literally couldn’t live without his drugs. He hadn’t found a solution for the ghost yet, without the drug, he would lose his mind, go mad with all the voices and screams.</p><p>Klaus should have contacted Vanya and Diego after he’d gotten clean, but his pride got in the way. He had been bitter, blaming his siblings for his own loneliness. And he knew that it was misplaced, unfair towards them. But if they didn’t care enough to check on him once in a while to see if he was still alive, why should he contact them?</p><p>“How is Diego doing?” Klaus asked.</p><p>“Diego is doing fine, he is still living under the gym and solving crime in his free time. He’s still longing for Eudora too, I believe.”</p><p>“Does he seem happy to you?”</p><p>Ben nodded. “He has some friends in the gym, and although his living situation is not perfect, he doesn’t seem unhappy.”</p><p>Klaus nodded, seemingly satisfied with Ben’s vague answer. “And Vanya?”</p><p>“She wasn’t home, checked her favorite places too, couldn’t find her.”</p><p>“Did you use the connection or pull you feel?” Ben shrugged in answer. “She was the last one I was checking up on, after checking the normal places I felt you were reachable again. So I went straight back here. I’ll check on her tonight, she will probably sleep at home. Want to play a card game?” Ben asked, changing the subject in a way that always worked with Klaus.</p><p>Klaus, as expected, nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! But I get to start! And I want to choose the game!”</p><p>Ben laughed as Klaus made him corporeal before grabbing the deck of cards from the designated drawer.</p><p>As Klaus was shuffling the cards, Ben remembered something. “Oh, I found the perfect ghost for your next book! She was a struggling actress from the fifties, and was really excited when I told her you could write her story. Said she always dreamed of having a book written about her. The book can be set in the 1950s and if we play our cards right, readers can even figure out who the actress in the book is!”</p><p>Klaus grinned. “Sounds great! I’d love to meet up with her somewhere tonight!”</p><p>They played two rounds before someone knocked on the door. Klaus immediately shouted, “Your turn!” And when Ben sighed, he added, “It’s probably Elly or the post.”</p><p>“Am I very obviously blue?” Klaus laughed. “No you look handsome. If it’s a stranger just blame the lighting.”</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes and pulled his hood up for good measure. “You’re lucky I’m so kind and generous because I believe that it has been my turn for the last seven times.”</p><p>“Just open the door Ben!” Klaus said with a cackle.</p><p>Ben opened the door with a dramatized sigh but fell quiet as soon as he saw who was standing there.</p><p>“Ben?” A silent and shaky voice came from the doorway, one Klaus and Ben would recognize anywhere.</p><p>“Vanya?” Klaus asked, coming to the door now. Ben just stood there, eyes wide and unbelieving. “I found Vanya, Klaus. She’s at your apartment.”</p><p>This made Klaus huff and hit Ben on the arm. “Yes I can see that Mr. Smarty pants.”</p><p>“Ben you’re here. You’re alive. Wait are you?” Vanya’s interruption brought them back to the present. Yes, they might have been surprised with seeing Vanya here, but Vanya was standing in front of her dead brother of 12 years.</p><p>Klaus pulled Ben away from the door opening. “Ben get out of the way, and let our sister get in.” He gestured to Vanya to get in. “Come in, come in. We’ll explain when the door is closed.”</p><p>Vanya looked completely overwhelmed and unable to even coordinate her feet. Klaus grabbed her by the arm lightly and pulled her inside, giving her a quick hug when the door was closed behind them. “Hi Sis, long time no see. How are you, still playing the violin?”</p><p>Vanya nodded distractedly, still looking at Ben with wide eyes. “Can I hug you too?” she asked, voice small and insecure.</p><p>Ben’s eyes widened. “Yes of course you can! Come here!” He pulled her into a tight hug, and when she shivered of his cold touch, he squeezed her even tighter, hoping to hug the cold away. Vanya let out a sob. “You’re so cold. I missed you so much.”</p><p>Klaus heard the sob and moved in to wrap his arms around her from behind. This caused Vanya to full-on cry. “And I missed you too! I couldn’t find you. I thought you were dead!” The last word was split into two syllables because of an interrupting hiccup.</p><p>“Hey, shush, I’m okay Vanya, I’m completely fine.” Klaus stepped backward and gestured to himself. “See? Still handsome, still alive, and even clean and sober this time.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, I’m embarrassing myself, I never cry! It was just,” she looked at Ben again, checking if he was still there. “Just such a shock seeing you Ben, I don’t know what came over me. It’s like all the emotions of our whole childhood just came pouring down on me.” Her words were only interrupted by a few sniffs, and Klaus was relieved to notice that she was calming down. He really couldn’t handle crying women well. Ben, too, eyed him in relief.</p><p>Klaus pulled her to the couch carefully. “Come let’s sit down, do you want a glass of water or something? I have tea or coffee too, if you prefer.”</p><p>“A water please, thank you Klaus.”</p><p>Klaus grinned. “Anytime!”</p><p>Ben hissed a quiet “traitor” under his breath as Klaus walked past to get to the kitchen. He just grinned innocently in response. Suck it, Ben, the dead one can explain the being a ghost thingy. Standing in the kitchen, grabbing some glasses from the cupboard, he heard Ben gently explaining the fact that no, he wasn’t alive, just a very real ghost.</p><p>Vanya sounded disappointed but was very interested when she heard that Klaus was the one keeping him corporeal the whole time. This sounded like his cue to come back in. With a flourish, he put the two glasses down. “Yes! Didn’t you hear? I’m powerful now!”</p><p>Vanya laughed softly. “Yes you clearly are. You even have your own apartment, and a big one at that. I think this one rivals Allison’s in size. How are you?”</p><p>Klaus waggled his finger and tutted. “You’re the one showing up randomly at my place, I get to ask the first question. How did you find me?”</p><p>“It’s a long story, where do I start?” Vanya sighed. “Well to begin, did you read the letter written in response to my book?” Klaus grinned and met Ben’s eyes. “Yes I did.”</p><p>Vanya looked at him, then at Ben, then at him again. Suddenly her eyes filled with realization. “It was you!” she gasped. “You wrote it!”</p><p>Now it was Klaus’s turn to gasp. “What, how did you know?”</p><p>“It was you?” Klaus nodded. When she got the confirmation, Vanya felt secure enough to explain her theory. “Well it couldn’t have been Diego, because I pretty sure he hates me right now. Nor could it have been Luther when he is still on the moon.” Klaus nodded before interrupting, “But it could have been Allison right?”</p><p>Vanya smiled. “If you’d let me finish. Allison is already famous. She doesn’t care for anonymity. She would have plastered her name all over the letter, and called me afterwards asking if I’d read it. It would have given her acting career another boost of fame.”</p><p>Ben hummed. “When you put it like that, it’s obvious, isn’t it?”</p><p>Vanya shook her head. “No it isn’t. It’s only obvious when you see Klaus in his apartment surrounded by books written by a Klaus. Your apartment was the missing puzzle piece.”</p><p>“Ooh did you hear that Ben, I’m a puzzle to be solved.”</p><p>Vanya grabbed his hand. “Klaus, thank you.” She was met with a confused face. “For what?” Klaus asked.</p><p>“For the letter of course. I might have not enjoyed being confronted with all the facts you listed, but you were right. I should have asked you permission, and you should have told your own part without me filling in the blanks incorrectly.” Klaus opened his mouth, probably to tell her that it was okay. Vanya didn’t want to hear it and held up her hand. “No, let me finish please.” When Klaus closed his mouth again and nodded, she continued.</p><p>“But I loved the rest, especially the ending. You were so kind and I didn’t deserve it.”</p><p>Klaus shook his head widely and Ben squeezed her shoulders from behind. “Of course you deserved it. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have written it!” Klaus said. “And your book was beautiful, we loved it!” Ben agreed.</p><p>Klaus jumped up and grabbed the book from where it was standing next to the television. “And I would love it if the author signed my copy. Add it to my collection. I’m still waiting for Allison’s…”</p><p>“If you wanted an autograph, you should have come to a reading.” Vanya teased, she was slowly coming out of her shell, Klaus loved it. He pouted and handed Vanya her book and a pen. “Please! For your favorite brother!” He ignored Ben’s affronted “Hey!” and waved him off.</p><p>With a laugh, Vanya grabbed the book and signed it. “I suppose I can make an exception for one of my favorite brothers.”</p><p>“You better meant Ben and me, because I’m not going to be outdone by Luther and Diego!” Klaus retorted, making Ben laugh. “Yes, you’ve hurt his ego enough by not outright naming him the favorite. I think you’re one of the few, nowadays, who will not immediately grant Klaus everything if he only asks.”</p><p>“Do you have everyone wrapped around your fingers Klaus?” Klaus looked at her innocently, and she giggled. “I can actually see that. You’re great at emotional manipulation through compliments and happy energy.”</p><p>Ben sighed. “Sure feed his ego even more, surely he won’t use that against us.”</p><p>This was good. There were no hidden negative emotions between them, no hate, regret, or spite. They hadn’t laughed and joked like this since they were kids and Klaus loved it. He looked at the clock, it was starting to get late.</p><p>“Do you want to spend the night here, Vanya? I have a perfectly fine guest room available and ready.”</p><p>Vanya looked as if she really wanted to accept the offer but didn’t know if she could. “We,” he pointed to him and Ben, who nodded, “would love it if you stayed tonight, an evening visit is not long enough.”</p><p>Vanya bit her lip looking between them. “If you’re sure it’s no trouble?”</p><p>Klaus jumped up, clapping his hands together. “Yay! Sleepover! Just like old times. Do you have your violin with you. You could play your songs again or practice, just like always!”</p><p>Vanya couldn’t help but start smiling too, Klaus’s enthusiasm had always been contagious. Ben just looked fed up, as if he dealt with this 24/7, which was a very likely possibility. “Klaus, did she arrive with a violin case?”</p><p>“No, but she could have hidden it with some special unknown powers?”</p><p>“No violin and no special violin hiding powers, just plain old me.” Vanya said, feeling her pockets for effect. Doing this she noticed the absence of her pillbox. She turned her eyes on them. “I forgot my pills. I always have them on me. I can’t not take them tonight, I have to go home. I’m so sorry guys.”</p><p>“What? No!” Klaus pouted. “You mean the pills dad gave you? Have you ever even tried not taking them?”</p><p>Vanya shook her head. “No, he told me to always take them.”</p><p>Ben and Klaus looked at each other. It sounded weird now that they thought about it. “Isn’t that a bit suspicious? Do you even know why you’re taking them? Maybe it’s a good thing to skip them tonight.” Ben said carefully.</p><p>Vanya looked at them frightfully, “No. No, I couldn’t. I’ve always taken them. I can’t just stop.”</p><p>Klaus agreed. “You’re right, you really shouldn’t just stop. Do it slowly, like first one pill less every day for a week or so. The next week you take two pills less, and so forth. If you notice any negative effects on your health beside slight withdrawal symptoms you can immediately start the pills up again without any consequences.”</p><p>Vanya considered this. “I could do that. Dad would never have to know, he never calls anyway.”</p><p>Klaus scoffed. “Dad wouldn’t even call us when the world was ending in an hour.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m not going to take my pill tonight. I can do this.” Vanya decided and Klaus grabbed her hand. “Yes, you can! And I will help and support you every step of the way.”</p><p>“As will I.” Ben said from behind them.</p><p>⁂</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some quick clarifications:</p><p>I know there are no smartphones and laptops and such in the UA universe. I just really needed computers to make this story work. Then, I remembered Cha-Cha researching on some kind of computer in the library somewhere in season one. And as the writer, I decided then and there that there are computers in this universe. They are of the big and boxy kind, but they exist. And blogs exist too, whoops.</p><p>My estimation of the publish date, although unclarified in the story and the show, is probably way too late. I just needed it to be recent without making the characters much younger than they were in the show.</p><p>Lastly, please never just stop any medicine you’re taking without consulting your doctors. And when, with the advice of a doctor, you do stop taking them, always make sure you have some spare pills on you in case anything goes wrong. Just don’t do what Vanya does in the end, please. I don’t want any of you to get hurt.</p><p>I hope y’all can live with my slight alterations. See you again in the next chapter (hopefully)! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the kind reactions left on the last chapter, everyone was so kind!</p>
<p>Before we get on with the second part, I just wanted to say quickly that I’ve added some tags. They’re mainly for the third part, in which some blood will be described. A proper warning will be included in the chapter itself, so no worries. I’m still new to the tags on this site and find them quite confusing. If anyone finds things they would have liked tagged, please don’t be afraid to tell me!</p>
<p>The third part will probably take a bit longer to upload than this one. If I’d to guess I would say five days or so. Reading through it just takes more time than I expected, and the course work of this semester is harrowing. </p>
<p>Okay, that’s enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy the second part!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to Vanya’s visit, Klaus had gathered the courage to see and talk to Diego again. </p>
<p>And thus, the next Friday, Klaus could be found standing outside of the dingy gym Diego worked and lived in. Klaus’s nervousness was making him jittery, and his anxious movements caused all the men around to look his way suspiciously. He probably looked really out of place, dressed in his black feathery coat and red leather pants. </p>
<p>Not even fame and riches could make him grow out of his fantastic fashion style. The world needs someone to dare put on the brightest colors and weirdest fabrics, otherwise, it would be such a dull place to be. </p>
<p>Klaus was glad Ben had decided to stay at home. That morning, Ben had said Klaus needed to do this alone. Klaus had found that a very bad idea, and hadn’t been afraid to make his protests heard. Ben could be used as a distraction, like ‘Hey Diego look, you can talk to your dead brother again’, which would make Diego eternally grateful and thus diverting all anger away from Klaus. All in all, an excellent plan. But Ben – the spoilsport – had said Klaus needed to solve their differences without distractions since 'it would feel better’. A load of shit if you asked Klaus. </p>
<p>However, standing here on his own, he realized Ben had been right, this was better. If only for the fact that had Ben been standing next to him right now, Klaus would have talked his ear off in nervousness. That would just result in Klaus being perceived as a hallucinating junky, and then the owner of the gym would most likely kick him of the terrain. </p>
<p>Klaus jumped up from the wall he was leaning against when a man approached the gym dressed in a skintight black suit. That couldn’t be anyone but be Diego. Nobody else would go out dressed in a knife monstrosity like that and walk around like it was completely normal, not even Klaus. Klaus would channel his inner vigilante and no doubt disturb a lot of random bystanders.  </p>
<p>“Diego! Yoo-hoo! Brother-dear!” Klaus shouted while wildly waving his arms. </p>
<p>Diego’s head shot up, face filled with surprise and confusion. “Klaus?! What in the world are you doing here?” He was about to reply when Diego’s mouth turned down. Klaus could cry when he saw Diego close himself off because of unfairly drawn conclusions. “Are you here for money or drugs? Because I told you to only show up here if you’re clean. You promised.” </p>
<p>Klaus flinched at Diego’s tone. The assumptions hurt but Klaus could shake them off, put on his mask. He dealt well with low expectations and hurt. Why wouldn’t he with the experience he had? So he pulled up his wall of indifference and smiled. “How could you distrust me so? Didn’t you notice my healthy face or frame?” He made a small pirouette. “I’m completely clean, have been for years now. I thought you would be able to deduce that easily, since you’re the one who attended the police academy, right?” Klaus wasn’t particularly proud of that jib.</p>
<p>“You’re clean?” Diego asked, voice tentative. Klaus nodded in confirmation. “I could pass a drug test without problem any day of the week.”</p>
<p>Klaus squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly engulfed in two strong arms. Diego wasn’t normally the type to hug or show signs of affection at all. But when he did, he did it perfectly. Klaus melted against his brother’s shoulder. He couldn’t help the satisfied sigh that escaped. This was good, this was perfect.  </p>
<p>Diego, too, seemed to fall into the hug, pulling Klaus even tighter against him. “I missed you,” Diego whispered against his brother’s hair. “I regretted that ultimatum so much. I looked for you for a long time, but mainly on the streets, figures I couldn’t find you if you were clean the whole time. Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you come to me?” Diego asked when he pulled back, still holding Klaus by the shoulders tightly, seemingly to confirm that his brother was really there and not going anywhere.</p>
<p>Klaus shrugged. “I wanted you to contact me. Our last conversation hurt, I was waiting for you or Vanya to come to me.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to. I’m so sorry.” Diego looked pained. “What changed? Why did you come now?”</p>
<p>“Vanya found me. Her visit made me realize how much I missed you as well.”</p>
<p>Diego’s lips tightened into a grim line. “You spoke to Vanya?”</p>
<p>“Yes, after she read my letter.”</p>
<p>Diego’s eyebrows almost disappeared from his forehead. “That was you?” Klaus grinned.</p>
<p>“The letter in the magazines? That was you?” Klaus grinned again but followed it this time with a nod.</p>
<p>“How?!”</p>
<p>Klaus’s pride and happiness died out immediately. “Ouch,” he murmured with a fake laugh.  </p>
<p>“No! I didn’t mean it like that! I’m just surprised, positively surprised. Like how people ask ‘how’ when they hear something really unexpected and can’t think of anything else to say. I can see it, Klaus. You’ve always been the most creative of all of us, and when you enjoyed a subject in our classes, you would always score really high.”</p>
<p>“Not as high as Ben or Five.”</p>
<p>Diego scoffed. “Nobody scored as high as Five or Ben. They’re nerds. But what I should have said was that I thought the letter was beautiful. I can see your personality in it now. It’s obvious actually, now that I think about it. You’re an exceptional writer Klaus.”</p>
<p>Klaus preened under the praise, grinning widely. “Danke schön!” The familiar German surprised Diego enough to make him laugh loudly. Klaus smiled, “I meant everything I wrote. I also knew a lot about the subject, which helped. And I had some help of course.”  </p>
<p>“Do you truly forgive Vanya? I mean, you’re off worse than most of us with your drug addiction and ‘delusions’” Diego made air quotes around the word to show he didn’t believe it, “out in the open. And that’s before she even described the life she thought you lived on the streets since running away three days after our sixteenth birthday.”</p>
<p>“I can’t honestly say that I liked that part of the book, but unfortunately she got most parts right,” Klaus said with a hollow laugh. Diego flinched, he’d hoped that the book was exaggerated during Klaus’s part. “But I don’t know if I would have done it differently. Her life really wasn’t better than ours during our academy years, it might have been worse. Even if she didn’t have to endure dad’s training. Can you honestly say that you wouldn’t have acted out after being pushed in the shadows for all those years?”</p>
<p>Diego looked down avoidantly, kicking away some small stones with his boot. It made him look a bit like a petulant child. “No, I guess I can’t. It felt really low though, my life wasn’t hers to publish.”</p>
<p>“No it really wasn’t,” Klaus said, wrapping his hand around Diego’s arm in a gesture of agreement and warmth. “But that’s too late now, nothing we can do about it. What we can do, though, is fix our relationship with her. We can make sure nothing like this happens again. And as a start, maybe we can go get donuts sometimes, just the three of us.” Ben could come too of course, but Klaus wasn’t going to mention him yet. Not when mentioning Ben without direct proof had always gone horribly wrong in the past. </p>
<p>Diego was silent, pondering his options in his head. Apparently, he decided that family was worth forgiving because he agreed with a small smile. “Yes, that sounds great Klaus.” </p>
<p>He looked around to where they were still standing outside. “Come on, it’s chilly. I’ll take you inside and you should tell me all about your life and how you’re doing.”</p>
<p>Soon they were sitting inside on Diego’s ratty couch, Diego with a water in hand and Klaus with a fizzy drink. Which apparently included a free lecture about how 'your body is a temple’. Grow up Diego, one glass of ‘liquid sugar’ (as Diego had dramatically named it) isn’t going to kill him. After quickly filling each other in on their lives. Diego’s mouth hadn’t been able to close for three straight minutes when he’d realized the author Klaus, of whom he had read two books, was actually his brother Klaus Hargreeves. </p>
<p>“I love your books! You are really famous, aren’t you? Like world level, multiple translations, best-selling author. Wait are you rich now?” Diego asked with wide eyes. Klaus nodded gleefully. “Like really rich?” The same gleeful nod. Diego’s eyes widened even further, which Klaus had thought impossible. “Richer than Allison rich?”</p>
<p>Klaus, still sporting that gleeful smile, made a so-so gesture with his hand. “Maybe, I don’t know. I haven’t ever seen Allison’s bank account and I don’t know if she has combined her money with Patrick’s. It isn’t a competition anyway. And it doesn’t matter, I don’t like talking about money, never have.” Klaus clapped his hands together, ending the subject on a lighter note, “Who would have thought, the junky of the family would become an incredibly rich author.”</p>
<p>Diego laughed. “I wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t have you sitting in front of me. But you deserve it, Klaus, you had to go through some very rough years to get here. And I heard how many books you published a year, it must be hard work!”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was, thank you, Diego. I really appreciate you saying so.”</p>
<p>Diego then went on to tell him all about his stories from the police academy and why he was kicked out. He told Klaus that he was actually really happy about it, he wouldn’t have fit in with the police force.</p>
<p>“I get frustrated too quickly. I tend to ignore the law and rules when gaining evidence if I want to punish the perpetrator badly enough. This only works against me because it makes all the evidence I do collect null.” Diego explained. Klaus had understood and said that he thought Diego was a brilliant vigilante. Which had led to several stories about Diego’s time as a crime-fighting hero. </p>
<p>Klaus had happily stayed till late in the evening; catching up on their many years apart took time. And when he finally did leave, it was with a very strong bond between them again. Diego had even driven him home, for old times’ sake he had said. All in all, it was a successful day. Ben was going to say “I told you so”, Klaus hated it. </p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>The day before Klaus was supposed to meet Diego and Vanya, he had a setback. It was one of those days were his mind and body were craving drugs badly. A craving strong enough to make him physically shake from the stress. Inevitable as these days were for someone who'd been dependent on drugs for so long, Ben hated them with a passion. It was cruel how helpless it made Ben feel seeing Klaus like that. </p>
<p>Klaus could never get it easy. He’d been damned the moment he was born to a woman not previously pregnant. The following life experience of being literally sold to one Sir Reginald Hargreeves had been the final nail in the coffin. Ben was convinced that seeing ghosts was one of the worst power a man could get. If one didn’t have the correct control, it even challenged Ben’s stomach monsters from hell for the first spot. Growing up with their dad hadn’t helped. The mausoleum left its traces on Klaus, scars still hidden deep in his psyche. </p>
<p>Then came the years of living on the street, years of sleeping around with ‘friends’ or random strangers just to have a place to spend the night. Those had left their traces too, although Klaus would never admit it. Klaus’s sense of self-worth was practically non-existent and his relationship with sex was unhealthy at best. Ben feared and suspected that Klaus had a strong case of PTSD. The way he could wake up in the middle of the night pressing his ears closed and screaming to be let out spoke for itself. And hating it, Ben did. He hated how he never knew that their father was doing that to their brother right under their noses. How they could be so ignorant to someone suffering in their midst. </p>
<p>And then there were the nights where he would rather sleep on the floor next to his bed, claiming that he enjoyed the fluffiness of the luxurious carpet. And even with Ben’s many protests about the damage it would cause on his back, Klaus didn’t budge. Ben knew why, he could read the hidden signs through Klaus’s carefully constructed mask. </p>
<p>He had been at Klaus’s side since his death at age sixteen, and being with someone every day for such a long time was bound to have an impact. He knew the tells to check when Klaus was lying, knew when he was feeling mischievous. But Ben also knew when the familiar mask was up, knew how to look past it and see the hidden emotions inside. Sometimes Klaus was closer to the past than other days, those days were often spent silently and indoors. Spent sleeping on the floor because his bed was ‘too soft’ and it didn’t feel right. </p>
<p>Klaus also rationed his food in those days, instincts once learned and never disappearing completely. On those days, Ben had to force Klaus to eat more than just a mockery of a breakfast and half a dinner. If Ben didn’t pay proper attention, Klaus would ignore all of his needs with his simple lie that he just wasn’t hungry. </p>
<p>Today, Klaus was lying on his bed. The sheets were tangled around his long legs and his body sweaty. There were no drugs or alcohol in the apartment, and that fact combined with his desperate motivation was the only thing that kept Klaus away from substances on such days. Luckily Klaus hadn’t had a day as bad as this one since sometime last year. It was a huge sign of improvement that could make Ben cry from relief. </p>
<p>“Klaus I need you to concentrate on making me solid, please. You need to drink some water, you haven’t had anything since this morning.” </p>
<p>Klaus raised one fist and it flickered blue for a second before turning normal again. Klaus groaned, “I can’t Ben, my hands are way too shaky and the headache makes me unable to concentrate. It doesn’t matter, I wasn’t thirsty anyway.”</p>
<p>Ben nodded, it had been a lost cause before he’d even started. </p>
<p>Instead, he hopped on the bed, landing neatly next to Klaus. He put his hand on Klaus’s. It went right through but that didn’t matter, it was the gesture that counted. </p>
<p>Klaus looked at the hand going through his before meeting Ben’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Ben shook his head. “Don’t be. You’re incredibly strong Klaus, more so than anyone I’ve ever met. You could go to war and come back acting like nothing ever happened. But the point is that it’s okay to have some days where you realize that something<em> did</em> happen. And that makes you stronger, not weak.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell Vanya and Diego about this tomorrow,” Klaus ordered but his small voice made it sound more like a plead.</p>
<p>Ben sighed. “Klaus,” he started before being interrupted.</p>
<p>“Please,” Klaus begged, eyes watery. This was Ben’s weakness, he could never say no to Klaus, not regarding serious matters, not since he’d gotten clean. </p>
<p>“Okay, I won’t tell. But promise me that you <em>will</em> someday in the future. And if a day like this one comes again, you will call someone. And that someone will come and help you when I can’t. Will you promise me?” </p>
<p>“I promise, I will someday. Love you, Ben.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.” </p>
<p>They shared a small smile. The moment was soon interrupted by Klaus’s puppy eyes making Ben groan lightly. Those eyes only meant trouble, Ben feared for what came next. </p>
<p>“Would you tell me the story about the kind ghost again? The one who survived the Vietnam war and still lived a happy life? It’s so beautiful and inspiring.”</p>
<p>“Again? I’ve told you that one like thirty times already. And nothing happens in it, he just told me his life story. He didn’t even need your storytelling. He told me he only needs to wait for his love before he can move on without a problem.”</p>
<p>Klaus grinned, “Yep, that’s the one.”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine. I’ll tell it again,” Ben sighed. “He was born in Wisconsin on July 23rd, 1939…”</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Diego ringed Klaus’s doorbell an hour early, as per Klaus’s request. Klaus had rambled on about showing Diego something important. Something integral to their outing and known by Vanya. </p>
<p>Diego could hear the bell ring loudly inside, the sound immediately causing bickering to start inside.</p>
<p>“Your turn!” He overheard Klaus say, who, like always, was talking very loudly. Someone replied but unfortunately wasn’t talking loud enough for Diego to overhear. It did raise a question, who else had Klaus invited? Klaus had emphasized it was just between them and Vanya; an opportunity to reconcile and rebuild lost relations. </p>
<p>“Come on! It worked fine with Vanya. It’s like ripping off a Band-Aid. But in this case, the Band-Aid is the door and you’re the wound.” Now Diego’s curiosity peaked. Who would be so shocking to see that it was better to get it over with immediately? Diego couldn’t think of anyone. As far as he knew, they didn’t have any mutual friends and Luther was still on the moon. It couldn’t be Allison because 1, that wouldn’t be <em>that</em> surprising and 2, Klaus would have just told him if Allison was coming too. </p>
<p>The mystery person had replied something unintelligible again resulting in Klaus’s boisterous laugh coming from the other side of the door. Footsteps were now coming towards the door. In an unconscious nervous gesture to prepare for the unknown person, Diego straightened down his pants with a few strokes of the hand.</p>
<p>It soon became clear that the nervous gesture was wholly redundant. There’s nothing that would have prepared him for the man standing in front of him. Diego’s mouth fell open, his mind halting in complete shock. He actually closed his eyes, pinching himself before opening them again. It felt impossible to believe, his mind wouldn’t process it. There, in the door opening of Klaus’s apartment, stood his <em>dead</em> brother Ben. </p>
<p>Only when Klaus cackled behind them did he remember to close his mouth, did his brain finally decide to start working again. </p>
<p>“Damn it! Shite! I should have filmed his reaction. Imagine a montage of all our siblings reacting to seeing you. It’s the perfect blackmail material!”</p>
<p>Ben snickered before remembering what was happening. “Klaus, this is so not the time,” he scolded before turning towards Diego. “Hi, Diego.”</p>
<p>“B-Ben?” He asked, voice much smaller than he would have liked, and with his cursed stutter appearing on the B. Picturing the world was very hard when the only thing your mind can focus on was the person the word represented. </p>
<p>Ben smiled. “Yes, it’s me, Ben.”</p>
<p>Diego looked over his brother’s shoulder to Klaus. “Are you doing this?” he whispered, both fearing and knowing the answer.</p>
<p>As expected Klaus nodded and raised one of his hands. At first, Diego didn’t know what to look for, he was just standing there, staring intently at his brother’s hand. Then he saw it. An almost unnoticeable blue glow was surrounding the hand, a glow that matched the one he now noticed surrounded Ben. “Wow,” Diego gasped.</p>
<p>Klaus’s face shone with pride for his power. “It’s a new talent that came with my sobriety. It comes in handy, especially when you have a dead brother haunting your every move. The blue used to be a lot more pronounced but after much practice and use it has been reduced to a mere blue sheen. Very practical when Ben and I go out in public.”</p>
<p>Diego hummed absently, he was too busy looking between Ben and Klaus to really hear what Klaus was saying. “You were speaking the truth.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Klaus’s sudden confusion would have been comical in any other situation.</p>
<p>“When we were kids,” Diego elaborated. “We always accused you of being so starved for attention that you taunted us with a fake Ben. But he wasn’t fake at all, was he? You’d been telling the truth all along, we were just too pigheaded to listen.”</p>
<p>Klaus nodded, opening his mouth but Ben was quicker. “Yes! What the hell was up with that? The most important part of Klaus’s ability is seeing ghosts, Diego. It would have been more of a stretch if he said that he couldn’t see me after the way I died!”</p>
<p>Diego recoiled at his brother’s anger, and the shame he felt must have shown on his face. “Ben! Be nice to him, he just found out you’re still here. Well kind of still here.”</p>
<p>Ben scowled, he complained under his breath when Klaus turned big brown eyes on him. He mumbled a quick insincere sorry, his face revealed told Diego that this would not be the end of the discussion. Klaus, reading the room, quickly changed the subject. “I asked you to come earlier because Ben is obviously coming with us. Vanya already knows, but you didn’t yet. I thought it was easier to get the questions out of the way before we meet up somewhere in public.” Klaus checked a clock hanging on the wall. “You have exactly 47 minutes to ask everything you want to know before we have to head out to meet Vanya.”</p>
<p>Diego stepped into the enormous apartment and followed the two into the living room. They split up when Klaus went to the kitchen and Ben went to sit on the comfy-looking couch. Diego looked indecisive for a minute before he joined Ben. “I can ask anything?”</p>
<p>Klaus coming back with three glasses of water nodded when he heard the question, “Yes of course, but we can just catch up if you can’t think of anything. There’s no pressure.”</p>
<p>Diego shook his head. “No! I mean, I have some questions.” Diego gulped before turning to Ben, “Can I, like, touch you?”</p>
<p>Ben smiled widely, “Yes you can. I’ve been told that I’m very cold to touch though.” Diego huffed. As if body temperature would stop him from hugging his previously thought dead brother. And hug Ben, he did. Without warning, he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the man standing in front of him. The cold chilled him to his bones, yet he couldn’t do anything but squeeze his brother more tightly against him. </p>
<p>Klaus being Klaus made a cooing noise from where he was standing. “Diego is hugging for the second time in a week Ben! Isn’t it cute?”</p>
<p>Ben hugged his brother back and laughed. “Yes, it’s very cute, Klaus. Good job. You hear that Diego, you’re cute.”</p>
<p>“Hey don’t talk to me like I’m a kid! We’re all the same age! No scratch that, Diego and I are the same age. You, Ben, are forever sixteen. The dream of every teenage girl.”</p>
<p>Diego laughed at Ben’s disgusted face. Still, he couldn’t help but disagree. Everyone in the family saw Klaus as the little brother because of his constant energetic and happy behavior. Facts about age could never change that. This was also the reason his descent into drugs had hurt so much. </p>
<p>Ben wriggled one arm free from the tight embrace and held it out to Klaus. “Come here, enjoy Diego’s second and last hug with me.” </p>
<p>“I’m always in for Diego hugs!” Suddenly, Diego’s arms were filled with a squirmy skinny brother and a ghost. There was the start of a joke in there somewhere.</p>
<p>When they separated Diego got the chance to look at his brothers more closely without any distractions. Ben looked a bit pale but that was probably connected to the fact that he was a ghost. Diego doubted that the dead could get sick, otherwise being dead would truly suck. But Ben looked fine for the most part, it was Klaus that concerned him. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hands were slightly shaky. </p>
<p>“Klaus are you alright?”</p>
<p>Klaus’s eyes widened in surprise before he pasted on a fake smile and waved the question of with a loose hand. “Peachy.”</p>
<p>The way Ben’s eyes met his after Klaus’s answer made him think he was on to something. “You look tired.”</p>
<p>“Rough night. I said I was fine Diego. Leave it.” Klaus replied harshly, startling Diego with the sudden mood change. Ben sighed, “It’s okay Diego. Klaus was sick yesterday but I was with him. He is better now, or so he says. I would tell you if something really serious was going on.”</p>
<p>The way Klaus looked at Ben implied that Ben had said too much, that this was an unresolved fight between them. Diego accepted the answer with a nod, he knew when to let go of a subject. </p>
<p>“Tell me, Ben, how does it feel to go through a wall?” Klaus broke out in surprised laughter at Diego’s change of subject. Ben just rolled his eyes. He replied anyway, trying to describe in detail how it felt to go through things, using weird examples like swimming through jelly. At that example, Klaus had hummed with understanding – really Klaus? Why and how do you know what it feels like to swim through jelly? – and Diego had given up on understanding completely. </p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>The atmosphere was grim when Diego, Klaus, and Ben met up with Vanya at Griddy’s Doughnuts. Ben was dressed in a hoody that was clearly Klaus’s, if the shiny fabric was anything to go by. Diego had been surprised at how easily Ben had accepted the hoody. After pulling a face and cringing slightly at the atrocious black, green, and pink clothing piece that literally started shining when in contact with direct light, he had put it on without further protest. Ben had just nodded along with Klaus’s arguments about how a hoody from the world of the living would hide the blue glow better. And it did work, if only a little. </p>
<p>As soon as Diego and Vanya laid eyes on each other, the sky seemed to darken, clouds blocking the sun immediately. It was a beautiful representation of the mood between the two siblings. The coincidence, however, was a bit disconcerting. The unresolved hatred between the two was unmissable. Even if one would just walk past, Diego scowl upon seeing Vanya was a dead give-away. </p>
<p>Vanya stood awkwardly in front of the doors to the diner. Her hands were hidden in the pockets of her ill-fitting jeans, her shoulders rolled inwards in an attempt to make herself seem smaller. She was focused on the ground as soon as she saw Diego’s face and her eyes didn’t come back up again.</p>
<p>Ugh, Klaus hated fights like this. Why couldn’t they just hug and make up? Stupid Diego with his pride and stupid Vanya with her lack of confidence. He sighed mentally, he would have to take the initiative if he wanted this evening to go well.</p>
<p>“Vanya! Hello!” Klaus started enthusiastically while kicking Diego in the shins at the same time. He would have laughed at the sudden intake of breath and the betrayed eyes turned his way if the situation were different. Instead, he gestured to Vanya with his head and narrowed his eyes. </p>
<p>Vanya, who clearly saw what was going on, looked at the two uncomfortably. “Hi Klaus. Diego.” Her gaze turned to the floor again, her fingers were fumbling with her sleeves nervously. “I wanted to say sorry Diego. For writing about your life without your permission, I mean. That was low.”</p>
<p>Diego just looked at her, his face stoic. When the silence started to become uncomfortable, and Klaus was about to go in for another kick to the shins, Diego opened his mouth. “I know you are. And while I can’t say I wasn’t angry. Because I was. I was furious, livid. Like really <em>really</em> angry.” Vanya flinched and Klaus did go in now for that second kick.</p>
<p>“Ow! Klaus!” Diego whined. “What was that for?”</p>
<p>“We get it, Diego, you were angry, move on please.” </p>
<p>Diego huffed, “You could have just said so. Those converse are more damaging than they look.”</p>
<p>Ben let out his signature I’m-completely-done-with-my-family-please-someone-sent-help sigh, making Klaus snicker.</p>
<p>“Move on please, you two were apologizing,” Ben said, waving a hand between the two to get them to hurry up.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, I was angry. But then I read Klaus’s letter in that magazine and I realized that I was not the only one angry, my family was too.” Another flinch from Vanya. Wow, Diego, this apology was going down in history as the worst apology ever. “But Klaus also explained that while we may feel screwed over and hurt, you felt screwed over and hurt too, for most of your life.” Perfect show of eloquence Diego, bravo. “What dad did to us – and don’t tell Luther, he’s still living in his little world of obliviousness – was abuse. But the emotional abuse and neglect you experienced was the worst of us all.” Diego looked at Klaus and Ben, who both nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“I mean, we’re all like the stereotypical embodiment of children from abusive families. Look at us.” Diego pointed at them all and Klaus laughed. Their little group really was tragic. One guy was dressed in all black, knives riddled over his body. Vanya was dressed in clothing that seemed to drown her. Her posture was hunched in, trying to hide away from the world. Then there was Ben who was literally dead. And lastly, Klaus. He was dressed in bright purple skin-tight pants topped with a striped black and white overcoat to his knees. He was the perfect image of noncompliance with societal expectations. The resulting sight was quite comedic, or worrying, depending on your perspective, or if you’re a psychologist. </p>
<p>“But as I was saying, you deserved to earn something from the Hargreeves name. And while I still don’t like it, I can forgive you and put this behind us.”</p>
<p>Vanya’s face told Klaus that she hadn’t expected it to be so easy. She was looking at Diego like he had just proclaimed his love for a pink elephant. “Really?” She whispered.</p>
<p>Diego smiled. “Yes really. Although I don’t want a sequel turning up any time soon.”</p>
<p>Vanya gave a teary laugh. “I promise. Not much to write about anyway.”</p>
<p>“Oh, is that the only reason?” Diego teased. </p>
<p>“Yes, the life of a violin teacher is quite boring.” Vanya retorted carefully. Diego laughed and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him briefly. “Come on let’s go inside. That coat can’t possibly be very warm,” he said eying Klaus’s monstrosity of a coat.</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know that it’s very warm. Not that you have any room to talk, Mister black Spanx.”</p>
<p>Ben and Vanya laughed loudly and Diego’s eyes narrowed. Klaus shrieked loudly when he was suddenly chased by a brother. A joyful laugh escaped him as he ran inside the diner followed by a vengeful Diego.</p>
<p>“Agnes, dear, I’m back! And I’m in need of immediate help!” he shouted as he got closer to the counter where the blond woman was working.</p>
<p>Used to the man’s antics, Agnes could only laugh at his entourage. “What have you gotten yourself into this time, Klaus?”</p>
<p>“This man,” he panted, pointing to Diego, “is apparently very sensitive about the Spanx he wears.” Agnes followed his finger and found a sulky Diego. “Isn’t that one of your brothers?”</p>
<p>Klaus looked at her surprised, “Yes he is, you remember?”</p>
<p>Agnes laughed kindly, “Of course I remember. You all sneaked in here once a week. Seven children in matching uniforms asking for donuts every week is hard to forget.”</p>
<p>“You’ve known who I was for all this time?” Klaus asked thunderstruck. </p>
<p>“Well I’d guessed at first, but then one day you turned up with Ben and it pretty much confirmed it to me. You looked really familiar to me already, and when Ben did too, I knew I had two of the Hargreeves kids in front of me.”</p>
<p>Klaus looked hurt. “Why did you never say anything to me?”</p>
<p>“You never mentioned it, I thought it might be a sensitive subject. And it’s not like your family or background matters to me Klaus,” Agnes replied soothingly, putting a comforting hand on his arm.</p>
<p>Agnes and Klaus had a long history together. When Klaus first slowly stopped taking drugs, he craved everything that could take his attention away from the longing, even if it was only for a second. Donuts had worked wonderfully in the rare occasions he could afford them. Luxuries like donuts were scarce when he was saving up for his own place while sleeping at a homeless shelter each night. </p>
<p>One day, Klaus had offered her one of his short stories written down on found napkins in exchange for a donut. Agnes, taking pity on his emaciated state, had agreed and given him not only a donut but also a healthy meal with a salad and a milkshake. All for one simple story. </p>
<p>Klaus knew Agnes had not really taken it seriously, he could recognize pity everywhere. But he was happy enough to get some free delicious food, he was not going to complain. Agnes had told him later that she’d read the story that same night and loved it. Told him there was a certain charm to it, one that couldn’t be replicated elsewhere. </p>
<p>This had started their signature trade, Klaus would come back every week with some new stories from the ghosts. Stories he’d particularly enjoyed. Agnes would then make sure he was fed properly that day. It was a symbiotic relationship.</p>
<p>Not much later Klaus would meet Elly, and his journey into official authorship would start. Klaus hadn’t told Agnes at first, just kept bringing stories in exchange for donuts. He’d mentioned multiple times that he could pay for them now, but Agnes wouldn’t have any of it. Just protested with the old ‘it’s tradition’ argument. </p>
<p>One day, Klaus had shown up, handwritten stories in hand, when Agnes grabbed his book from where she’d hidden it under the counter and showed it to him. “I see you’re a published author now,” she had said with a bright smile on her face. </p>
<p>Klaus had looked from her to his own book stunned. “How did you find out?” He remembers asking dumbfoundedly.</p>
<p>“I read a review in the paper and the story described sounded similar to ones I got from you. I’ve always been your biggest fan, you’re very talented and your writing while beautiful and impeccable, is unmistakable. I always knew you would make it far if you were only recognized. When I read about a story in a style so similar to yours, it wasn’t a huge jump to make that the author Klaus was my Klaus.” Klaus remembers feeling all warm inside when she had called him ‘my Klaus’ with a tone full of motherly love. She’d held up the book then, saying “And as soon as I read this masterpiece all my suspicions were confirmed. This book just screamed you, Klaus. It’s my favorite book now!”</p>
<p>Klaus had glowed with pride when she asked him to sign his copy – the first copy he had personally signed – and he’d done so right away. The rest of the evening had been filled with jokes about how she would be rich soon because she owned a signed first edition copy of the book from an anonymous author. Still doubting his own potential, he’d joked along, not realizing the truth in the statement. </p>
<p>Years later, he’d asked her about it. The book would easily go for a few hundred dollars now, probably more if she played her cards right. She’d replied that she would never sell his work, no matter how much money she would get from it. It was her book, and it meant too much to her to sell. </p>
<p>Their traditions still stand to this day, although Klaus leaves a big tip now next to his on (now high quality) napkins written stories. It often created a little game of giving and refusing, which Klaus always won, hiding the tip somewhere Agnes wouldn’t find it until later.  </p>
<p>He smiled at the memories and turned to Diego and Vanya. “Do you guys remember Agnes? She served us when we were kids.” Agnes waved to them, “Hello, it’s nice to see you again!”</p>
<p>Vanya laughed softly, “Hi! Of course, I remember, we really loved it here. It was our little escape from dad.” </p>
<p>Agnes hummed, knowing from experience how talking about Reginald Hargreeves could ruin the mood in mere seconds, she ended the subject there. “You must be hungry, please take a seat somewhere. I’ll take your orders in a minute.”</p>
<p>They grabbed a booth in the back and sat down. When Agnes was gone, disappearing with their noted orders, Vanya turned to her brothers. “Klaus remember two weeks ago when I slept over?”</p>
<p>Klaus laughed, “It was only two weeks ago, I remember.”</p>
<p>“Okay great, well I forgot my pills and you advised me to try to stop taking them, remember?”</p>
<p>Klaus’s face turned serious, taken aback by this sudden turn of conversation. “Yes, I did. Is everything okay? Are you experiencing any negative side-effects, because if so, you should just take them again Vanya? Don’t let your hatred for dad get in the way of your health.”</p>
<p>Vanya shook her head, dispersing most of his worries. “No, I’m fine! Great actually. I never noticed how much the pills were burning me out. It’s like a sort of veil is lifted. I feel much happier, looser, and just more myself without them.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing Vanya!” Klaus pulled her against him from his place next to her. Ben grabbed her hand from over the table, squeezing it tightly. </p>
<p>“But that wasn’t what I was going to say.”</p>
<p>Diego, who’d quickly caught up with the conversation, realized it first. “You’ve noticed something else haven’t you?”</p>
<p>Klaus looked confused but Vanya bit her lip and nodded. “How’d you guess?”</p>
<p>“You’re book just made me think about how strange it is you’re the only one without powers. Why would that be? And it’s very out of character for dad to not research you, try to unlock your full potential as he would say. Wouldn’t he have put you through all kinds of trials? Trying day and night to find the thing that made you different. Dad isn’t afraid of testing on children, and he would have tried to get his money’s worth. But he didn’t do any of that, instead, he was secretive.” Diego was interrupted by a scoff coming from Klaus. “Dad was always secretive. Dad is the personification of secretive.”</p>
<p>“Yes I know, but isn’t it strange how dad actively tried to avoid working with Vanya. Even went out of his way to exclude her. Almost like he was, I don’t know, afraid of her or something.”</p>
<p>Ben shook his head in disbelief, “I don’t think dad was really afraid of anything. He didn’t care enough to be afraid.”</p>
<p>“Yes that may be so. But admit it, dad has always acted really strangely around Vanya, and Pogo was always really pushy when it came to those mysterious pills,” Diego defended. </p>
<p>Ben was about to reply when Vanya’s soft voice distracted him. “Diego is right, I think I have powers too.”</p>
<p>Klaus’s mouth fell open and then shut again, he probably looked like a fish. Diego frowned. “You think or you know?”</p>
<p>Vanya’s eyes hardened as she looked at them. “I know.”</p>
<p>Klaus couldn’t imagine what it would feel like being Vanya right now. How it must feel to find out you’ve been lied to for your entire life. To have been told you’re the only ordinary one in a family known for its extraordinary qualities – and having your life be a living hell because of it – before finding out at age twenty-eight you’ve been special all along. Klaus would explode and take the academy with him, at the very least.</p>
<p>It really spoke for Vanya’s strength that she could sit here with them and discuss it calmly. It was unbelievable she trusted them enough to ask for help.</p>
<p>Ben was the first to ask the question they all wanted to know the most. “What is it? Your power? What can you do?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Vanya muttered. “I think it has something to do with my violin or music or something.” </p>
<p>“I called it! I knew your talent in the violin wasn’t natural, you’re too good!” Klaus said, still unable to read a room properly and know when or when not jokes were appropriate. </p>
<p>Ben stomped on his toe under the table, earning himself some betrayed puppy eyes. Luckily Vanya only laughed. “Yes you did,” she replies, grateful for the slight change in the mood.</p>
<p>“But it’s not my violin entirely. The sounds were kind of enhanced, I could hear the people talking at the front door of my apartment complex perfectly. And the sound pulsed, it felt alive, like it was something to bend and manipulate. I could suddenly feel all of the individual waves.”</p>
<p>Klaus looked at her, completely astonished. This was not his area of expertise, he’d hated physics the minute he knew that it existed. But Ben had his thinking face on, clearly pondering what this could mean. Diego, like Klaus, looked completely lost. </p>
<p>“It’s probably something with soundwaves and energy. No wonder dad would have hidden it in fear, you could be invincible if my hypothesis is correct. If you can manipulate sound and change it into energy, you would be stronger than all of us combined. You could create forcefields or just straightforward destructive forces. You could probably also master telekinesis and maybe even change the weather. Maybe even fly, not like birds or anything but lift yourself off the ground for an extended period of time. But it’s strange, this would all depend on absorption of sound, and you do that all the time. Why would nothing be happening right now, with the white noise of the café constantly coming in?” </p>
<p>Vanya turned to Ben, eyes wide. “I could do that much?”</p>
<p>“Probably even more,” Ben confirmed. He looked around them, trying to find the sources of the constant noises around them. A coffee machine was on, there was also a constant hum coming from the kitchen. And he hadn’t even taken the constant conversations going on around them into consideration yet. Those should bother Vanya if his theory was correct, especially if she didn’t have control, which she wouldn’t have without any experience.</p>
<p>“Do you feel any of the soundwaves coming from the coffee machine right now?”</p>
<p>Vanya looked up, only noticing the noise when Ben pointed it out. “No I don’t feel anything,” she said frowning. </p>
<p>“What did the pills do? They must play a role in this,” Diego asked, joining in on the theorizing. </p>
<p>“Dad said they helped with anxiety, they balanced my emotions out or something.”</p>
<p>Ben snipped his fingers, something he often did when he had some kind of breakthrough while writing their books together. It was like Ben’s form of a lightbulb above the head-turning on. “That’s it! Of course! It’s so obvious!”</p>
<p>“What is obvious Ben? Not everyone has been graced with your intellect,” Klaus laughed nervously. </p>
<p>“Her powers are connected to her emotions! Vanya, in what kind of emotional state were you when it happened? Were you happy? Sad? Stressed?”</p>
<p>“Now that I think of it, I was kind of stressed at the time. I’m in the string section of an orchestra in a few weeks but I keep screwing one piece up. I should have started perfecting it already, not still be learning it.”</p>
<p>Klaus offered her his congrats but Ben just hummed. “Klaus, we’re so lucky that you suggested she stopped taking the pills slowly, not cold turkey. Coming off of mood stabilizers and anxiety medication often has strange side effects like losing time or feeling like having a strange trip.” He looked at Vanya. “You would have lost complete control, it would have been terrible.”</p>
<p>“What are you suggesting? I’m not going back on my pills.” Vanya’s voice was controlled, but the hidden anger was unmissable. That’s when Klaus noticed it, the background noises were evening out. And Vanya’s presence seemed to grow bigger, more powerful. Diego dove forward over the table, putting a hand on Vanya to steady her. </p>
<p>“Vanya, come back to us! Ben wasn’t saying anything like that. He was merely suggesting that we take it slowly. We had years to train our control, you have days or maybe weeks. You will still slowly stop taking the pills, we will just be there to help you train in the meantime.”</p>
<p>Vanya looked at all of them, seemingly assessing all of their possible motives. Klaus smiled reassuringly and rubbed her arm. “It’s going to be okay, you have us. I went through a similar experience. I hadn’t dealt with my powers since I started taking drugs after our fourteenth birthday, the day I started smoking weed. After I got clean, the ghost felt too powerful to control. I felt completely hopeless at the time, my stories were my only savior and I put my everything into it. I stopped eating, drinking, and sleeping just to write. And Ben couldn’t reach me, I had pushed him away completely. It took my body literally breaking down, for him to get to me and force me to drink and sleep. And that was while I was still taking some drugs, cold turkey would have been way too dangerous, maybe even fatal for me.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Vanya whispered.</p>
<p>“No, don’t be. I’m not asking for your sympathy or pity by telling you this story, nor am I trying to lessen your problems. Problems aren’t there to be compared. I’m merely saying that I have a vague idea of what it feels like and know how not to handle it. I’m saying this so you won’t do the same, won’t fail as I did.”</p>
<p>Ben turned to him abruptly. “Don’t Klaus. Don’t be so self-deprecating. You didn’t fail, the way you’re sitting here right now, reunited with your family is proof enough. You succeeded in the most magnificent way, and so can you Vanya. And we’re going to be there every step of the way.”</p>
<p>“I can throw knives and know some things about discipline and training. I would love to help too if you’d have me,” Diego said with an uncharacteristically insecure smile. </p>
<p>Vanya looked at her siblings, who were all looking back at her with hope-filled eyes. A small sob escaped her. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“Oh no don’t cry! Groups hug, come on! Everyone out of the booth and let’s hug!” Klaus said while pushing Vanya from the bench so he could step out as well. Diego huffed and puffed, acting as if he was doing them all a big favor. It didn’t work, Klaus knew that he was enjoying this just as much as the rest of them. Diego had been lonely for a long time, he needed his family as much as Vanya needed them. </p>
<p>⁂</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few clarifications:</p>
<p>I got the inspiration for the relationship between Agnes and Klaus from another fic I read on this site. I just loved the dynamics between Klaus and Agnes and needed more of it, so I wrote it… :D Unfortunately, I can’t remember enough of the fic to find it again. I think it was a story where Klaus had a kid and worked at Agnes’s diner as his job. If anyone knows the author or title of the fic I’m talking about, please let me know so I can give credit where credit is due!</p>
<p>Update: the lovely fadamaja has helped me find the story in the comments, for which I'm very grateful! The story is: Sing for Yourself, as you March Along by smile_it_will_get_better. My little description above really doesn't do the beautiful story justice. It's really well-written and has all the feels! If you're looking for a story, I really recommend you to check it out. You won't regret it :D</p>
<p>The same goes for the sleeping on the floor part because of Klaus’s past homelessness. It’s a more common trope on this site, but I found it really fitting in this story. I just wanted to let you guys know that it was inspired by other works.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, the last chapter! </p><p>Quick warning:<br/>Blood (although not very detailed) and a panic attack are described in this chapter, if you're sensitive to this, please be careful!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus loved these events. Yes, he could admit that most likely every guest here was a presumptuous arrogant jerk who’d chosen tonight to act as fake as physically possible. Yet the beautiful clothes, jewelry, and food were such an experience that it made up for the negatives. Besides, it was incredibly funny to watch people make a fool of themselves just to get noticed by celebrities who were ‘higher up the social ladder’.</p><p>“Klaus I’ve found a non-alcoholic champagne for you, that okay?” </p><p>Klaus turned around upon hearing Elly’s voice. Elly was dressed beautifully. She was wearing a satin lilac dress which matched her dark skin perfectly. They’d found it together when they went shopping last weekend, searching for a dress specifically for this purpose. And wow, had they succeeded. The dress was long-sleeved and had an elegant V-neck. It highlighting her form beautifully without unnecessarily flaunting anything. Her hair was woven in hundreds of tiny braids, twisted together and pinned at the back of her head. Creating a dark flower blooming on the back of her head. </p><p>All in all, she looked amazing. When Klaus had told her so, she’d positively shined. Although, after sharing the fact that it had literally taken the whole day to create, Klaus understood why she wasn’t planning on doing it again. Klaus didn’t still pout though.  </p><p>Klaus, himself, was dressed in a black suit. Tiny glitters were woven into the fabric, making Klaus sparkle under the right light. He was wearing a light blue satin blouse under it, the top buttons left undone, showing the silver necklace he had gotten from Elly for his last birthday. It was way more subtle than he was used to but he had to ‘impress’ people to get the best actors for his upcoming movie. Boring. </p><p>Klaus wouldn’t complain though. It felt very chic, something he never had been able to experience before. </p><p>“Sounds perfect El! I would have been satisfied with a paper cup of water, so this is awesome!” He accepted the glass she was holding out to him. Letting her keep the identical glass for herself. As soon as he took a small sip and was bombarded by sugar. “Wow, that’s extremely sweet!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“You brought me children’s champagne… didn’t you?” </p><p>Elly laughed loudly, “Yes I did, and you clearly like it since you recognized it so quickly.” She raised her glass and clinked it against his. “I’m also drinking it, so no revenge plays, please. Cheers!”</p><p>Klaus returned the cheers before turning mischievous eyes on her. “Some people might think you’re an alien, infiltrating events like this for an experiment about human upper classes, at the end of the night. But I don’t know, I’m just guessing.”</p><p>The bewildered look and wide eyes he got in return made up for the slap on his arm. He looked at her glass. “You know I won’t mind, right? If you drink some real champagne?”</p><p>Elly shook her head. “No, we’re going for strength in solidarity,” she said while curling her arm around his. “Come on, I’ve found another actor I’d like you to meet. One who would be perfect to play the role of Neill in the next movie adaptation.”</p><p>Klaus sighed as he was pulled through the crowd. Elly had already made him talk to seven actors when they had only been here for twenty minutes so far. “Do I have to? I want to talk to that lady standing over there,” he replied - or might have whined. He pointed to a blond woman dressed in some sort of red and yellow feathery dress that made her look like a parrot. It was fantastic, Klaus wanted to see if she would repeat things when asked. </p><p>“Klaus come on, think about this as a business outing instead of a party.” </p><p>“Torture.”</p><p>Elly laughed. “Come on, talk to this one and I’ll give you a fifteen-minute break.”</p><p>“How generous,” Klaus replied dryly when Elly pulled them to a stop in front of an impeccably dressed man. </p><p>“Patrick? This is Klaus, the author I was talking about. We’re considering you for the main character of the next movie.” Klaus looked up at Elly’s introduction. ‘Considering’ was a bit of an exaggeration, he hadn’t even met the guy yet. And they weren’t even the ones choosing the cast, there was a special team for that specific purpose. Klaus could only recommend people or veto the once truly unfitting his vision. </p><p>He held his hand out either way. “Hi Patrick, I’m Klaus,” he introduced himself while shaking the actor’s hand. The man looked kind of familiar to him, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out where he knew him from. </p><p>“Yes, Klaus, nice to meet you! My wife has read two of your books, she’s a fan.” </p><p>Klaus smiled, “I’m flattered, thank you. Is your wife here with you tonight?”</p><p>Patrick turned around, searching the crowd. “Yes, she was right there, but I can’t find her right now.” Suddenly his gaze locked with someone standing behind Klaus. “Ah there she is, Allison come here! It’s that author Klaus you like.”</p><p>Klaus turned around with comically wide eyes. Now he remembers where he knew Patrick from, he was the fucking father of his niece. Wow, talk about creepy coincidences. </p><p>“Allison?!”</p><p>“Klaus?!”</p><p>And then they just stood there, gaping at each other like a pair of fish. It took a few minutes, but Allison was the one who recovered first. “Klaus, you look good! What are you doing here? Wait did Patrick just say that you’re an author? The famous one? Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you visit?” And apparently, when the dam broke the questions kept on coming. </p><p>“Hi Allison, it has been a while.” He interrupted her with a shy laugh. He didn’t know where the timidness was coming from all of the sudden. It was just something about Allison’s presence, she demanded respect. </p><p>Allison jumped forward and enveloped him in a hug. “Oh yes, it’s been a really long time. I’ve missed you a lot. Missed our talks, our friendship, our everything.” The beautiful make-up Allison was wearing was probably the only thing motivating her enough to keep from crying. Klaus had no such reservations; this was demonstrated by the tear escaping his eye. He hoped that it wouldn’t ruin his eyeliner though. </p><p>The warm hug brought all the years apart to the surface. He never knew he’d missed Allison this much. He and Allison had always been really tight, not as tight as she and Luther or he and Ben, but it came close. They were the only ones in the house interested in clothing and make-up, which had left a bond between them not easily broken. </p><p>It was also why it had been such a disappointment that Allison, just like the rest, had at some point stopped visiting him when he was in the hospital again for some reason or another. Maybe his expectations were too high, expecting his siblings to always come for him. But after Ben’s death, he thought maybe Allison would’ve been different.</p><p>How he wished Ben was here right now, he would have known what to say, how to act. But Ben was with Diego and Vanya, who were practicing control over Vanya’s power. They wouldn’t be able to see Ben or anything, but Vanya liked the idea of Ben being there. And Klaus liked that he would get a detailed report of the progress made when he would get home. </p><p>Klaus wiped the tear away and pulled Allison tighter against him before letting go. “I missed you too, a lot.”</p><p>“Are you … okay?” she asked, looking him over and eyes falling on the champagne glass in his hand. Klaus heard the hidden question loud and clear. Are you sober? Are you clean? </p><p>He held the glass up with a chuckle. “No worries, it’s non-alcoholic. You can ask Elly over there to confirm, she got it for me. And to answer your question: yes, I’m okay. Perfect actually. Haven’t touched alcohol or drugs in years.”</p><p>Allison stepped backward; her eyes filled with so much pride that it made Klaus uncomfortable. He’d felt the need to get back control so he couldn’t help but make jazz hands and shout, “Yay new me!”</p><p>All the people in the near vicinity looked up, making Elly laugh loudly. Allison looked at him for one more second before joining in with the laughter. “I see that you’re attitude towards life hasn’t changed. I’m glad.”</p><p>“Oh please, as if.”</p><p>Allison giggled. “You really look good Klaus.”</p><p>Klaus made a small twirl. “Well, thank you, sister. You look beautiful in that dress as well. You have to let me try it on sometimes!” </p><p>“Yes! We’ll do it like old times! Let’s make dresses for each other from blankets and curtains!”</p><p>Klaus clapped his hands together, “Absolutely! And I want to meet Claire!”</p><p>Patrick looked up. “You know about Claire?”</p><p>Both faces turned up at the interrupting voice, they’d completely forgotten Patrick still standing there. “Sorry Patrick, let me introduce you to my brother Klaus. Klaus, this is my husband Patrick.”</p><p>“One of the family you wouldn’t introduce me to?” Patrick hissed. Allison looked agitated. “Let’s not do this here please. There are people watching.”</p><p>Ben had always said that Allison’s marriage was going well but the tension between the two was unmissable. There were clearly some unresolved arguments hanging in the air. </p><p>“Allison this is Elly, a really close friend of mine.” Klaus interrupted before this could turn into a full-blown argument. He pointed to Elly who held her hand out. Allison shook, exchanging a ‘nice to meet you’. </p><p>At the end of the evening, Klaus still hadn’t talked to the woman in the parrot-dress, which was a shame. She would remain one of life’s mysteries. But he did catch up with Allison, for which he was very thankful. Klaus really was on a roll, three of the three siblings on earth in one month, wow.</p><p>⁂</p><p>When he opened his door not a month later, he was surprised by a hysteric sister falling in his arms. </p><p>After relocating her to the couch, he’d to go through a complete tissue box and more shushes and comforting words than he knew existed before he finally got Allison to talk.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I have nowhere else to go,” she whispered.</p><p>Klaus hushed her. “Family is always welcome, Allison.”</p><p>She nodded with a sob. “Patrick, h-he saw me using my powers on Claire. And I-I didn’t mean to, I swear. I just felt so tired, Klaus you have to understand, I was exhausted and she wouldn’t go to sleep. And, and I thought one little innocent rumor wouldn’t matter. I would never put Claire in d-danger.” The words were interrupted by many hiccups and sniffs, making them almost incomprehensible. Nonetheless, Klaus got the gist loud and clear. </p><p>He consoled Allison with words of love and comfort, confirming he knew Allison would never ever put Claire in danger. Instead, she would be the first line of defense. He shared a look with Ben, who was standing in the corner looking pained. He was just as lost as Klaus was when it came to crying sisters.</p><p>“What happened next, Allison?” he prompted, trying to get a full story out of his miserable sister. “You’ll have to tell me if you want me to understand.” His voice was soft. He wanted to make it clear he wasn’t hurrying Allison, that she was allowed to take her time.  </p><p>“Patrick. He walked in on us. He saw me using my powers. The powers he was until then still unaware of. And I tried to explain, tried to make him understand that I had never used them on him. That our relationship wasn’t built on fake foundations. But he wouldn’t listen, Klaus. He wouldn’t listen to me! And he screamed, and I screamed. We couldn’t stop. It woke Claire, who started crying,” Allison sobbed. “I promised myself that I would never be that parent, would never cause my child to wake up from a screaming match between her parents. It wouldn’t stop, we fought the whole night. It was so horrible.” Allison wiped away the tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“And I thought that maybe he would see sense. Understand that I loved Claire and would never do anything that compromises our daughter’s safety.”</p><p>Klaus slowly understood what had happened, and it didn’t sound good. “Shouldn’t you be with them now?”</p><p>Allison looked at them, her eyes filled with extreme grief. </p><p>“This happened last week.”</p><p>Klaus closed his eyes; this wasn’t good. When he opened them again, he asked the question he could already guess the answer to. “Why are you here now?”</p><p>Allison looked at the wall, her gaze absent. “He’s filing for divorce. And he’s going to fight me for custody of Claire.”</p><p>Klaus jumped up from the couch absolutely outraged. “He’s doing WHAT?”</p><p>“It’s over Klaus, I’ve lost her.”</p><p>“No, you haven’t lost her! We’re going to fight for her. We’re going to hire the best lawyers and put up the hardest fight in the history of law.” Klaus may have been shouting, but the situation clearly called for it. </p><p>“Klaus don’t you think that’s the first thing I tried. I have the money remember. I have prime lawyers on standby. But I talked to them already, they told me that it was a lost cause. Not only did Patrick see me use power to manipulate my child, which she told me could be argued to be brainwashing in the worst-case scenario. I also have a very unstable past as a child superhero. I won’t be able to prove in court that I haven’t done anything of the sort before, and they can’t control if I won’t do it again. They will deem my care unsafe for a child. All odds are in Patrick’s favor, and I’ll have to rely on Patrick to be even allowed to see my daughter again. It would work out better for me long term if I don’t cause too much trouble now.” Klaus had never heard Allison sound so defeated; it was horrible. </p><p>The finality in the arguments shook Klaus to his core. Allison was going to lose her daughter. Giving her false hope now would just be cruel. </p><p>Klaus pulled Allison against him again and just like that they sat on the couch for hours. Klaus comforting Allison while she cried. And when she'd finally fallen asleep, Ben helped him move her to the guest room. Klaus could already predict she would probably stay there for a while. </p><p>⁂</p><p>Klaus was woken up by someone knocking on the door. </p><p>“Klaus! Ben! Open up! I discovered something new! You have to see it! Ben you’re going to love this!” His shouted sentence was followed by another loud knock on the door. Someone was clearly impatient.</p><p>Klaus was about to open the door when Allison walked up behind him. She looked at him questionably.</p><p>“Klaus?” he looked between the door and his sister guiltily. This was why Ben always told him to not keep things hidden too long, it would bite him in the ass. “Is that Vanya? Why is she talking to Ben?”</p><p>Klaus was about to open his mouth to explain but was too late, Allison was already walking towards the door. He ran up behind her, not to stop her – nothing could come between Allison and her objective, he was not stupid – but to help Vanya who was going to be speechless as soon as the door opened. </p><p>And as expected, as soon as Allison opened the door, Vanya’s mouth fell wide open. “Allison? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Why did Klaus have the feeling his two sisters were about to fight over him? Was that self-centered to think? They did both seem to be a bit jealous. Ah, it was kind of sweet now that he was thinking about it. Who would have thought that people would fight over <em>his</em> attention? </p><p>“I need to show something to Klaus, something we’ve been working on for a while now. But as far as I remember, you haven’t spoken to us in a long time.” </p><p>Allison looked at her, mouth turned down. “I didn’t know you still spend time with your family, especially after you deemed sharing the family secrets a career path.”</p><p>Okay, maybe they weren’t fighting about him but about Vanya’s book. That’s embarrassing. Klaus should have guessed. Ben, who was watching from the sidelines, waved his hands to get his attention. Klaus raised an eyebrow in question. Ben pointed to the fighting sisters before making a pulling apart gesture with his hands. </p><p>Ben got an exasperated eye-roll in reply. If Ben wanted to tell him to stop their fight, he should have just said so. It’s not like anyone can hear him. Klaus sighed loudly. Why was he always the one to deal with angry siblings? Ben didn’t know how lucky he was, being invisible was clearly an underappreciated privilege. </p><p>“Allison, Vanya, stay calm please.”</p><p>Okay, wrong thing to say. Abort mission, abort mission! The angry shouts were turned towards him now. </p><p>“Stay calm? I’m calm. I’m super calm,” Allison shouted. And she was clearly not calm. She actually seemed the opposite of calm. </p><p>“You’re not calm. You’re shouting at him!” Vanya shouted, which was a bit ironic. </p><p>“I’m only shouting because the voices were already raised in this room!”</p><p>“Well stop it!”</p><p>“You can’t tell me what to do!”</p><p>Klaus looked at the shouting match happening with wide eyes. Vanya’s timing was unfortunate. Allison would probably have reacted the most sympathetic of all people about the cursed book. But she had cried herself to sleep last night and was now probably sporting an enormous headache because of it. And that is not even taking into consideration the fact that she is losing custody of her child. Allison had an excuse to act a bit irrational at the moment. </p><p>‘What do I do?’ Klaus mouthed to Ben. </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe start with closing the door.” Klaus looked up to where Vanya was still standing in the door opening. He was giving his neighbors a first-row seat to sibling drama at the moment, closing the door sounded like a great start. </p><p>He did so with a loud bang, bringing the attention back to him. “Everybody quiet! Get seated on the couch and we’re going to talk. Vanya, be kind to Allison, she is going through a very rough time. Allison, be rational, you’re not mad with Vanya remember. You’re mad with Patrick.”</p><p>“Well, I’m a bit mad with Vanya.” Klaus threw his hands up in the air, causing Vanya to giggle softly.</p><p>Allison looked at her sister before looking back at Klaus, who seemed entirely done with this earth, a small laugh escaped her. </p><p>⁂</p><p>Allison and Vanya had talked for a while. They had hugged, shouted, cried, cried again, and laughed. They seemed okay now, for which Klaus would thank anyone who might be listening above. Allison had been filled in on everything that had happened in the last few months, including Ben’s existence and Vanya’s powers. </p><p>“What did you want to tell us, Vanya?” Ben asked when the conversation finally turned to less important matters. </p><p>Vanya’s face split up into a big grin. “Diego and I were working on developing my telekinesis because you said it might be possible, remember?” Ben nodded. “And, surprise, I can do it!” </p><p>Klaus and Ben jumped up. “You’ve mastered telekinesis? My sister has the force!” Ah, there was Ben’s inner nerd revealing himself. </p><p>“Can you choke people in the air, like Darth Vader? Please?”</p><p>Klaus sputtered before bursting out in laughter. “Very kinky brother. Didn’t know you were into roleplaying and choking.”</p><p>Vanya’s face had turned a very bright shade of red. “In theory it’s possible. But isn’t that dangerous?”</p><p>Klaus’s laughter rose another few decibels. “Practice on Ben. He’s already dead, choke him as long as he likes. Completely safe.”</p><p>“Klaus!” Allison chided; her face very serious. Or so she tried, in vain, because everyone could see her lips spasm with a hidden smile. </p><p>“Klaus stop it! I’m not kinky, not with you as comparison anyway!” Ben shouted over the noise, but he was interrupted by a “No kink-shaming” from Klaus and a “TMI” from Vanya and Allison. </p><p>“I just wanted to know if she could okay! Not for her to actually try it on me! I worded it wrong!” Ben’s face was almost as red as Vanya’s as he defended himself. </p><p>“He’s denying it quite a bit, isn’t he?” Allison said teasingly with a wink to Klaus.</p><p>“Yes, he is! Very suspicious Ben,” Klaus joined in. “Vanya, I think he wants to LARP with you.”</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes. “How do you even know what that is?”</p><p>“My kinky sex.”</p><p>Everyone burst out in laughter. Klaus loved it. Only Five and Luther were missing now. Klaus didn’t dare hope to see them anytime soon. It would probably take the death of his father or something to bring them back.</p><p>⁂</p><p>He’d spoken too soon.</p><p>A year and a month later, their dad died from a heart attack. Klaus would feel sorry for the man but come on, that bastard was probably playing a round of pool with Satan. And it wouldn’t surprise him if he was winning too. They had organized a small cremation with an ash-spreading service later in the week. </p><p>Thanks to the service, he’d seen Luther for the first time since his move to the moon. And wow, that man had become big. Like – that size shoulders shouldn’t be physically possible – out of proportion big. In hindsight, Klaus could admit that trying to touch those shoulders without warning (for research purposes and to verify the authenticity of the muscle) might not have been the smartest thing to do to a brother you haven’t seen in ages. </p><p>This would also explain why his reunion with Luther didn’t go as well as it had gone with everyone else so far. There were no long-lost hugs and tears of happiness. Instead, Luther wouldn’t believe that he was sober at first – in Luther’s defense, Klaus’s first reaction to Luther might have given him a slightly wrong idea – and he needed Allison and Diego to confirm his sobriety before Luther finally accepted it.</p><p>As you can guess, that really wasn’t a great start.</p><p>Subsequently, Luther had to accuse the family of killing dear old Reggie. Low blow, Luther, you were the one on the moon for five years. And if anyone would kill their father it would be the man going literally off-planet to avoid the man and his academy. Luther’s denial of this statement was ignored, what else could someone do on the moon except avoid humanity? Klaus had to applaud the guy actually. Klaus had stayed in the same city as the academy, he could only wish that he had such avoidance techniques. </p><p>As expected, Diego hadn’t taken this accusation very well either, and it was left up to Klaus and Allison to spread out, find their assigned family members, and dissolve the tension. He’ll give you one guess for who got who…. </p><p>And this is where Klaus was now, sitting on Diego’s childhood bed while Diego sat on the old desk chair. The conservation was filled with Diego calling Luther quite a lot of names, like being a controlling dickhead and a daddy’s boy. Klaus, using his amazing fight solving skills, had agreed, and put in some names of his own. When Ben had looked like he was about to explode from the frustration he’d pulled the ‘but he is family so we still love him’ card. And everything had been fixed.</p><p>Or Klaus wishes it went that easily, and not with the amount of whining he had to endure coming from Diego first.</p><p>An hour later he was still sitting in Diego's room with a brother muttering abuse at Luther and throwing knives in a circle at the wall. Now that Klaus looked closely, he noticed a lot more spots that looked eerily similar to knife holes. Diego clearly didn’t mind using the walls as target practice.</p><p>Through the walls, he could hear <em>I Think We’re Alone Now </em>by Tiffany playing. A chuckle escaped at the reminder of old times when Luther would put on an LP, not bothering with the volume and, as a result, blasting the music through the whole house. Dad had hated it; therefore, Klaus had loved it.</p><p>Klaus was up and dancing immediately, he was about to pull Diego up too. Force him to loosen up a bit and dance with him. But, of course, that’s when life threw an enormous curveball in the form of some kind of blue hole. Get it? It was like a black hole, interrupting time and space but it was colored blue: a blue hole. Klaus was a comedic genius; he’d clearly chosen the wrong career.</p><p>And Klaus, unable to ignore his heroic soul, saved his family by throwing a fire extinguisher through the blue hole. Who said you had to be high to have fun in life?</p><p>All fun stopped when a familiar figure was spat out the anomaly and landed in front of them. Klaus’s heart stopped when his eyes locked with the thirteen-year-old version of his little brother Five. All thoughts stopped; one constant notion of horror the only thing remaining. He was certain Five was dead, that he was looking at the ghost of his little brother. Another family member to add to the collection.</p><p>“Please tell me that you’re seeing little Five right now,” he whispered. Diego, who was still standing close to him after he had pulled the stunt with the fire extinguisher, grabbed his shoulder. “Klaus, it’s okay, just breathe. No worries, either this is a very weird group hallucination or Five is alive and well, standing in front of us right now.”</p><p>Klaus let out a sigh of relief. Five, who had looked at them interacting for a minute, deemed it time to open his mouth and say something now. “What’s the date? The exact date”</p><p>Vanya was the one to answer. “The 24th.”</p><p>Klaus hadn’t missed the signature exasperated eye-roll that followed. “Month?”</p><p>“March,” Vanya answered.</p><p>“Year?”</p><p>“2019,” Klaus answered before Vanya could. “Why do you want to know, brother? Went on a little trip involving time?”</p><p>Five looked up, surprised. “Yes, I did.” After that, he murmured, “Never would have expected you to guess that first though.”</p><p>“Hey, we heard that.” Klaus was surprised when Diego was the one taking it up for him. It was not like he couldn’t defend himself; he had been to bloody prison, he was the champion of defending himself. But it was nice to not have to do it yourself for once. Klaus smiled at Diego before taking the conversation back to the most important point.</p><p>“First, I’d like to say that I called it! This is my ‘I told you so’ moment. I told you all that he wasn’t dead, no ghosties on my shoulder, people. I knew he’d go to the future or something!”</p><p>Vanya rolled her eyes fondly. “Yes, you did. We’re sorry for not immediately taking your word for fact Klaus.” Klaus preened for a second until she finished her sentence.</p><p>“Do I note some sarcasm there Vanya?”</p><p>Vanya shook her head innocently. “Me, sarcastic? Never. I am just little pushover Vanya.”</p><p>Diego, Allison, and Klaus laughed loudly. That word would never apply to Vanya ever again. You wouldn’t be able to push her over with a tank now that she had her powers under complete control.</p><p>Luther and Five, however, looked very surprised at the family dynamics going on beyond them.</p><p>“Guys listen to me!” Five shouted, face serious with no room for discussion. “I went to the future. Which is shit by the way. Should have listened to the old man. Jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice,” Five muttered and looked up at everyone staring at him. “Nice dress.”</p><p>Five was staring straight at Klaus. Klaus smiled; this is why he missed Five. He might be a stoic asshole but he was a sweet stoic asshole. “Danke!” He turned to Luther. “Watch and learn Luther, that’s how you talk to a brother you haven’t seen in years. You don’t start off by insulting them and accusing them of being high after being told the contrary. Capiche?”</p><p>Luther gulped and nodded.</p><p>Vanya, always on to stay on subject, turned the conversation back to Five, “Wait how did you get back?”</p><p>Five then started an explanation using a lot of very big words. Show off. But the basis of the story was that he’d spent forty-five years in the future. And then he insulted Diego for being dumb. Mean and unnecessary. Klaus sighed. “He’s basically saying that,” Klaus thought for a second. Five looked like he was about to sigh loudly and move on, so Klaus held up his hand in a stopping motion.</p><p>“You’re made of particles, yeah?” Diego nodded. “Well, those particles had to have existed before you were born to make it possible for you to be here in a physical form. Because you can’t make particles out of nothing after you’re born. The room your physical form is taking in, is the room those particles took in previously. And those particles won’t disappear after you die either.” Diego nodded again. “If you look at yourself at that level, you technically exist in every possible instance of time, as Five said. And Five succeeded in projecting his conscience into a younger version of himself. The younger version standing in front of us. So basically, we have a young Five standing in front of us with a conscious of fifty-eight.”</p><p>Diego pulled a face, still looking a bit constipated. After a second, he hummed. “I think I understand the basics. Thanks, Klaus.”</p><p>Five, however, looked flabbergasted. “How? I mean, it wasn’t a perfect explanation. You got things wrong. But that’s expected when making a simplification understandable for someone without any knowledge on the subject. And your simplification was better than I would ever expect. How did you know that?”</p><p>Klaus laughed at his face. “Wasn’t me, was the ghost standing in the corner. Some kind-spirited ghosts are sometimes allowed through my shield. Apparently, this ghost met the requirements and is a physics lover. I just parroted him,” he said pointing to an empty corner.</p><p>Five looked like he was about to laugh. However, when he noticed most of his family nodding understandingly, Vanya even waving to the corner, he swallowed the disparaging remark on his tongue. “Things have changed, haven’t they? Since Vanya’s book I mean.”</p><p>“You read my book?” Vanya asked.</p><p>“I did, it was good.” It didn’t surprise Klaus. Five had always acted way harder than he really was, hiding the soft version of himself deep within him. He’d always cared about his family and had probably treasured even the smallest bits of information he could find about them. It wouldn’t matter if this information was formatted in a book intended to spread hatred. Especially when that book came from Vanya, the sibling with whom he’d always been closest with.</p><p>What would surprise Klaus was if Five had also read his books. Klaus doubted it, the chances were small that Five could figure it out without any information or other people. Even with Five’s intellect, Klaus’s books would just be another book in a library. </p><p>Five disrupted his pondering. “I read a special edition version. One published together with a letter in response. Which was surprisingly insightful. Who wrote it?” He looked around at his siblings.</p><p>Diego pointed to Klaus. “It was our dear number Four.”</p><p>“Klaus?!” Luther shouted. All he got from Five was just a simple hum. Boring. Five, couldn’t you give a beautiful flabbergasted reaction to add to the collection?</p><p>Luther’s reaction was fantastic though, “Hey! I take offense in that disbelief.”</p><p>Vanya chuckled. “Don’t worry Klaus, the addressee really appreciated it.”</p><p>Klaus hugged his sister. “You better. I put a lot of work into that.”</p><p>Luther looked contrite. “I’m sorry Klaus. I should have waited for more information before attacking you verbally today,” he mumbled. </p><p>A smile appeared on Klaus’s face. “It’s okay, thank you, Luther.” Carefully, he put a hand on Luther’s arm and squeezed it in a gesture of comfort. Yep, pure muscle. Fascinating.</p><p>“I thought the atmosphere would be way worse when I got back here. I imagined fights, hidden sneers, and chaos. I expected the book would split up even the last standing familial bonds.” For the first time ever, confusion showed on Five’s face. And that made making it up with his family worth it all over again. Name one other situation where you would get Five to look like this.</p><p>“Nah, Klaus and Ben fixed all that,” Diego replied dryly.</p><p>Klaus made Ben visible with a simple wave of the hand. “Thank you for including me Diego,” Ben said when everyone looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Ben!?”</p><p>And that started a three-hour-long conversation. Thanks, Diego. Thanks, Ben.</p><p>⁂</p><p>Klaus loved baths. It was the only other escape he knew from his powers, next to drugs (not a healthy coping mechanism or long-term solution) and writing (takes up all his time and only works for thirty minutes).</p><p>And thus, Klaus drowned himself. Or he drowned himself until his lungs were shouting at him and the pressure in his chest became unbearable; that was the moment he came up.</p><p>Ben would be furious if he found out about this. That’s why Ben was not allowed in the bathroom, which was a very normal rule actually. Klaus didn’t need anyone telling him it was unhealthy. He knew perfectly well how dangerous it could be, that psychologists would probably call it a form of self-harm. </p><p>Klaus stayed underwater anyway, enjoying the silence and weightlessness that came with it. He’d gotten used to the screaming of his lungs a long time ago and knew that he could push it a lot further. Nothing mattered here, nothing could reach him here. It was the one place life didn’t have it out for him. </p><p>The water splashed as he came up after two and a half minutes. Klaus gasped for fresh air, his body shaking in its attempt to get oxygen into his lungs. </p><p>Klaus hated coming up. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t want to stay down to die. He wasn’t suicidal; he just wanted to stay in the world the water created. A world with no worries, no PTSD, no sound, no weight on his shoulders, and no responsibilities. The water could give him that, just not for long periods of time. And as soon as he got up, all his troubles would come back again, at full force.</p><p>Klaus grabbed his headphones from the windowsill. His Walkman was still playing, <em>We’re Through</em> by The Hollies had just begun. Klaus let himself sink backward in the water and relaxed, his hands moving with the rhythm. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. He could do this. Life wasn’t so bad anymore now.</p><p>⁂</p><p>At the same time, Vanya was sitting on her bed in her room. All of them had decided to stay at the academy for a few more days, for old time's sake. But since they were all adults now, it was expected that they all needed their moments of quiet private time every once in a while. So, Klaus had taken a bath, Diego was spending some time with mom, Luther and Allison were upstairs doing things Vanya didn’t need to know – they were a bit close for siblings, now that Vanya really thought about it – and Five was off on one of his mysterious trips again. </p><p>Suddenly a loud bang sounded downstairs. Vanya shot up, all previous thoughts disappearing in one instant. The singular bang was soon followed by many others. Vanya knew that sound. She knew it from the many missions her siblings had been on. It was a sound she abhorred since she never knew if one of those loud noises had found their target in her family, taking them away from her forever.</p><p>Someone was firing a gun downstairs and Vanya would make them pay for it.</p><p>Contemplating her options, Vanya couldn’t think of anything else to do but walk down the stairs carefully. “Hello?” she asked uncertainly.</p><p>No reaction.</p><p>“Guys? Is everyone okay?” she asked a bit louder this time.</p><p>Again, no reaction came. The house had fallen completely silent now. Even the gunshots, shouts, and thumps had disappeared. It made her feel unsafe, the house giving her an eerie feeling. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. “Hello?” This was going to be the perfect practice for the new control of her powers. “Guys?”</p><p>With slow and careful steps, she walked into the sitting room. The room was dark and deserted. She gathered herself, preparing herself to get in the right mental state for the use of her powers. Slowly she became aware of the ripples of sound around her. She noticed the waves coming from the cars driving past the house, the ticks of the clocks around her.</p><p>She also noticed the quiet unfamiliar footsteps of someone behind her. </p><p>Her eyes flashed white and she threw up a shield just in time to stop the medieval flail attacking her from the back. Through manipulating the soundwaves, as she had practiced with Diego, she stopped the flail in his path. With a hard and sudden pull, she threw the weapon to the other side of the room, leaving her attacker without protection. </p><p>Wide and cold eyes turned on the masked man, who took a step back instinctively. Luckily for him, that was the moment that Luther challenged the intruder, sparing him from an unwinnable fight with Vanya. </p><p>Strangely, Luther seemed to be matched in strength for the first time in his life. How was that even possible when Luther’s literal superpower is super strength? Who was this man? Luther seemed to notice the struggle as well, because he turned to Vanya shouting, “Vanya, get out of here!”</p><p>And no, that was not happening. Vanya did not discover her powers just to be benched in the next fight. No, she was going to show this intruder what she was capable of. Her eyes flared an even brighter shade of white and her body pulsed with power. Thinking back to the night she watched Star Wars with Ben, Diego, and a very bored Klaus, she raised her hand. The intruder rose with it, levitating in the air like a one-pound doll.</p><p>Luther, still breathing heavily, took a step back and watched Vanya. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to that,” he laughed. </p><p>That was when Allison and Diego came running into the hall. They stopped as soon as they saw the man suspended in the air. A surprised laugh escaped Diego. “Nice job Vanya!” He shouted, to which he just got a white-eyed nod in response. </p><p>Allison, however, watched the pink masked intruder walking on the first floor. It was too late; Allison only had enough time to scream “Luther!” loudly before a knife cut through the cords holding up the chandelier. The chandelier hanging right above Luther. </p><p>Vanya, who was still very aware of her surroundings, felt the ripples in the air and gathered all her excess powers to catch the chandelier mid-air. She’d only practiced doing multitasking with her powers one time.</p><p>Klaus had been throwing balls that she was supposed to catch while holding up the chair on which Diego had been sitting. </p><p>At the time, Vanya had suspected that this was a practice Klaus had created for the sole cause of poking fun at Diego. Because he’d thrown every ball in Diego’s face while laughing like a maniac. Diego, who’d only agreed because he would be the one floating, had looked very chagrined at the end of the practice. It was a stark contrast to the enthusiasm with which he’d gotten on the chair.</p><p>Most importantly, Vanya, trying her best, had at the time only managed to catch three out of ten balls. And the weight of a ball was nothing in comparison to a crystal chandelier. She was doomed to fail.</p><p>Still, she’d underestimated the influence of a good motivator. Sorry Diego, apparently your pride had not been motivation enough. Luther’s wellbeing, however, that worked. And surprising herself most of all, she caught the Chandelier like it weighed nothing. </p><p>Hitting two birds with one stone, she placed the chandelier on top of the blue masked man, successfully binding him in place. They would have to decide what to do with him later after they had caught the second one. </p><p>Diego was making an air pump from the sidelines. “You did it! I knew Klaus’s training methods were stupid. You can do multitasking perfectly fine,” he cheered. But at mentioning Klaus’s name his eyes turned to the stairs.</p><p>“Wait. Has anyone seen Klaus since the gunshots started?”</p><p>Allison gasped before starting to run upstairs, screaming her brother’s name loudly.</p><p>⁂</p><p>During the fight, Ben had tried everything to get Klaus’s attention. Yet Ben knew nobody could distract Klaus when he was enjoying his music, it was a hopeless endeavor.</p><p>At the moment, Klaus was dancing through the house in no more than a towel and his headphones, which were blaring <em>Sinnerman</em> by Nina Simone loudly. </p><p>Screaming Klaus’s name hadn’t helped at all, nor had jumped up and down in front of his face. This man was unbelievable. </p><p>Ben was slowly getting scared. His siblings were all downstairs right now. If something happened now, they wouldn’t be here in time to help his brother. Klaus might be incredibly strong, but he had never been good at one-on-one fights. Klaus was too easily distracted for martial arts and not motivated enough to learn any other fight sports. His hate for his father hadn’t helped with learning self-defense either since Klaus got a lot of enjoyment in doing the exact opposite of what his father asked. After his rough years on the street, Klaus had given up fighting completely, taking pride in his pacifism.</p><p>Ben’s cries for attention were interrupted by the cheers coming from downstairs. He hoped they meant that their siblings had gotten both attackers. However, the woman with the pink masked that came limping in the room at that exact moment, answered the unasked question negatively. </p><p>He couldn’t read the woman’s expression when finding Klaus because of the mask. But the way she stopped in her place and got into a fighting stance confidently, made Ben think that she was very pleased.</p><p>Ben could cry in relief when that was the moment the song finished. A new song was already starting but the silent period between the two songs was just enough time for Ben to succeed in getting his brother’s attention with a loud shout. </p><p>Klaus opened his eyes, confused. “Ben?”</p><p>He turned around, about to ask his brother what was wrong. His eyes fell on the intruder instead. “Christ on a cracker. Give a man a warning, would you?” Klaus jumped backward, a hand over his heart in shock. </p><p>The woman apparently saw this as the perfect moment to jump the almost naked man in front of her. Klaus jumped sideways, narrowly avoiding the attack. It took him a few seconds to come up with a plan and he soon made fists of his hands and solidified Ben, who had already gotten ready for the upcoming fight.</p><p>The time it took for Ben to solidify though, had been enough time for the woman to grab the scissors laying on the bed. She held them in her hand as a weapon before attacking Klaus again, pointing the scissor’s blade straight forward. And Klaus, who was still distracted, would never be able to avoid the attack in time.  </p><p>Ben could only think of one thing to do. He jumped in front of Klaus and called upon his horror faster than he’d ever done before. The Eldritch tentacles responded to his call eagerly. </p><p>Ben hated the feeling of the tentacles, even in death. But right now, Klaus was more important and he didn’t feel a twinge of regret as the tentacles ripped through the woman in front of him.</p><p>It was horrible, the most gruesome death he could imagine with blood spattering everywhere.</p><p>Klaus had his eyes closed, breathing rapidly. No one was ever in the room when Ben used his powers, no one had ever seen it before. And that was for a reason, seeing it was terrible, horrifying, traumatizing. Ben would know.</p><p>When the tentacles were finally satisfied with the unknown woman’s death, they retreated to their dimension. Leaving a bloody Klaus and Ben behind. </p><p>Klaus opened his eyes shakingly. “I just bathed,” he said, laughing humorlessly as he looked down at himself. It was an obvious attempt at avoiding the massacre in the room, and Ben watched fearfully when Klaus’s breathing quickened as he took in his surroundings.</p><p>Ben tried to console him but nothing worked. He just couldn’t get Klaus’s attention. His breathing was now bordering on hyperventilating, and Ben feared the panic attack that was about to come. </p><p>The fearful chaos was interrupted by their siblings running into the room. They gasped loudly when they saw the gruesome state of space; Ben and Klaus standing in the middle covered with blood. </p><p>Diego recovered first as he noticed Klaus’s state. He ran to his brother immediately and grabbed Klaus’s shoulders tightly, centering him. “Hey, Klaus come on. Look at me. You’re alright, she’s gone.”</p><p>Klaus looked at Diego with scared eyes that cut deep into Diego’s soul. “I know she is gone. It’s my fault,” Klaus whispered. He was now full-on hyperventilating. “I’ve seen death before. I don’t know why I’m reacting like this. I see ghosts all the time. But this was my fault. She’s going to haunt me, isn’t she?”</p><p>Diego shushed him. “It’s not your fault. She brought this on herself. It was pure self-defense Klaus, you and Ben were scared and Ben choose, wisely I might at, to use the only weapon at your disposal. And that’s okay. But it must have been terrible to see another human being like that. I understand, just remember that you have to breathe Klaus. Come on count with me, in groups of three okay.”</p><p>Diego squeezed Klaus’s shoulders again, “three, six, nine, twelve…”. Diego was happy when Klaus joined in with the counting. He had learned at the police academy how to treat victims bordering on emotional shock. He'd never expected it to come in handy with his family though. He also didn’t know if Klaus had his own methods of pulling himself out of a panic attack. At the moment the counting method, fortunately, seemed to work. It took just enough thinking and attention to distract Klaus from his surroundings but left enough thoughts to focus on his breathing. </p><p>“Fifteen, eighteen, twenty-one, twenty-four,” Klaus counted shakily, his breathing evening out. Everyone sighed in relief. Slowly they guided the still counting Klaus out of the room, bringing him to the kitchen without walking past the man still stuck in the hall. </p><p>They were all still sitting in the kitchen when Five came home. </p><p>“Why is Hazel laying in the hall beneath the chandelier?” was the only thing he asked as he walked in, face emotionless as if this was a normal occurrence. </p><p>“Who is Hazel?” Diego asked. </p><p>“The one with the chandelier on him.”</p><p>Diego sighed, “How do you know this Hazel. Did he come here for you? Because he came in with a partner, guns blazing.”</p><p>Finally, a reaction from Five. “He what? Was the partner wearing a pink mask?” The people around the table nodded. “That was Cha-Cha. Do you know where she’s now?”</p><p>Klaus was the one to answer, giving Diego no chance to speak for him. “She’s dead. The horror killed her.”</p><p>Brown eyes took Klaus in. Five immediately noticed the change in clothes from what he was wearing this morning, the paleness to his complexion, and the way his family was looking at Klaus like he was made of glass. Which was ridiculous since Klaus could probably survive more than most of this family combined and still come out sane.</p><p>Klaus was obviously made of diamond. Beautiful and sparkly at first glance, but unrealized by many, hiding the strongest material on earth within himself. </p><p>“Good, Cha-Cha was heartless. Her only goal was her job, no morals or care for human life. The world is better off without her.” Klaus flinched at Five’s harsh words but still nodded in understanding. </p><p>“I’ll talk to Hazel now. He’ll be reasonable. I think I’ve heard him say he’s considering stopping anyway. He’ll leave us alone. Luther, if you’d help me remove the chandelier please?”</p><p>Luther nodded, and walked with Five to the hall, leaving a confused family behind. </p><p>⁂</p><p>Vanya was bringing her new boyfriend today. She’d met him through her violin lessons. A bit weird when her students were mostly children. Klaus was crossing his fingers that this was just a man interested in picking up some new hobbies and not a creep.  </p><p>They had gone out a few times already, according to Vanya. And if the world was ending in a few days, her family should meet the guy she’s dating, she’d argued. </p><p>Klaus didn’t believe in the apocalypse for a second, but Five turned murderous eyes on everyone joking about it or denying it when he was nearby. Against common beliefs, Klaus did actually care about his safety and would rather not be murdered by his brother. </p><p>They were all waiting in the living room for Vanya to arrive. The poor guy was going to be stormed by people the second he walked in. Ah, who was Klaus kidding? He was going to enjoy letting his family loose on the one daring to date his little sister. </p><p>However, as soon as the couple walked into the living room, Klaus was bombarded by a very loud ghost. He must be strongly connected to Vanya’s boyfriend if he could get past Klaus’s defenses.</p><p>The gruesome-looking ghost was screaming loudly. This created an atmosphere of pure chaos. Klaus couldn’t focus, couldn’t see anything besides the ghost standing in front of him. </p><p>And then he made the mistake of looking right into the ghost’s eyes, confirming to the ghost that he could see him, that he’d been acknowledged. The ghost raised his screams to a new level. It was pure torture.</p><p>Ben was shouting at him to focus, to breathe slowly.  But the screaming of the ghost was reminding him of the mausoleum. He couldn’t hear Ben’s words of comfort whispered in his ear nor did he notice his family’s panic around him. He had no outlet for the ghost’s words, no paper or pen. </p><p>The only solution was to scream. "He was killed with a hammer by his abused son; who smashed his head into a pulp and still didn't stop.” His story was interrupted by a desperate gasp for air. “He is sorry for how he's turned out as a dad. But mostly he wants to warn people. His son is a cold-blooded psychopath who has it out for the Umbrella Academy.” </p><p>When the ghost turned silent, he whispered brokenly, “Satisfied now?"</p><p>Everyone had looked up at his loud outburst, Diego was the first to recover. "Who is the son he’s talking about Klaus?" he asked carefully.</p><p>Diego’s voice reminded Klaus of the present situation, he looked around with wide eyes. His gaze turned to the ghost – invisible to his family – standing right in front of him. Slowly he said, "Leonard Peabody, or now going by the name Harold apparently.” He pointed to the man standing next to Vanya apologetically. Please don’t let Vanya blame him for this.</p><p>Vanya gasped and stepped away quickly. Klaus couldn’t thank her enough for the blind trust. It showed the family bond he’d always dreamed of.</p><p>However, this step back gave Leonard room to attack the one who’d just outed him. Without warning, he jumped Klaus, who’d been distracted by the bright white light coming from the ghost moving on. The shout coming from Ben was the last thing Klaus heard before he was falling to the ground rapidly.  </p><p>Diego, seeing his favorite brother going down, immediately threw a knife in Leonard's shoulder. It hit its target soundlessly. Soundlessly except for the scream of the recipient. Diego couldn’t help the satisfied smile on his face.</p><p>"Luther grab him!" Diego shouted at Luther who was standing closer. Luther didn’t need to be told twice, within a second Leonard was pulled of Klaus and restrained within the strong man’s arms.</p><p>Now it was Allison’s turn, she turned toward the still struggling man. "I heard a rumor you'll be quiet and stop moving or struggling." The man immediately ceased all movement, and Luther dropped him on the ground.</p><p>All eyes turned to Klaus now, who was still lying on the ground. Vanya had been frozen by shock as she watched everything play out. When she saw her now ex-boyfriend sitting motionless on the ground and Klaus laying on the floor, her mind finally got into action.</p><p>She ran to her brother and crouched down. “Klaus? Hey Klaus,” she patted his cheek, hoping for any kind of reaction. “Come on Klaus, you’re stronger than a little head bump.”</p><p>Every member of the family seemed to hold their breath, watching Vanya try to get a reaction from Klaus. Suddenly Klaus groaned loudly, opening his eyes and blinking confusedly. “That was not a little bump, that was a big bump!” he complained. “I had a full-grown man jumping on me and weighing me down, and not even in the fun way!”</p><p>Everyone sighed simultaneously. Vanya helped him sit up and chuckled. “With your handsome face, you’ll probably have someone in your bed in no time. Well, when that bump is gone anyway.”</p><p>Diego laughed loudly at Klaus’s surprised face. His hand went up in a panic to feel his head. He immediately felt the huge bump underneath his hair. “Your boyfriend disfigured me.” </p><p>“Not my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Because he disfigured me?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Five rolled his eyes. “Is someone going to do something about the man we have bound in the corner, or psychologically bound to be precise.”</p><p>Allison turned to look at Harold. “We should call the police. Klaus and I will both call our lawyers and we’ll sue him for stalking, serious physical harassment, and threats of violence. Klaus’s head will be proof next to the multiple witnesses. We’ll probably find some proof of stalking in his house as well if what the ghost was saying was true in any case.”</p><p>Klaus nodded, “The ghost moved on soon after, so it must have been true. I’ll get in contact with my lawyer as quickly as possible. But with what we have at the moment, he’ll probably be held in a cell overnight. Thus, we have time to prepare everything then.”</p><p>Klaus turned to Vanya and hugged her. “I’m sorry that the first boyfriend you had in a while turned out to be a psychopath.”</p><p>Vanya waved it off with a nonchalant hand gesture. “Ugh, it doesn’t matter. With my luck, I should have seen it coming.”</p><p>Klaus laughed before groaning in pain again. “Why is it always me that gets attacked? Why can’t it be like the man living at the other end of town for once? He’s probably an asshole, take him!”</p><p>⁂</p><p>The first of April, the day of Five’s dreaded apocalypse, was a nice and peaceful day. Well, except for the fact that Five had been stressing out the entire day, driving everyone around him mad. </p><p>The arrest of Leonard had gone very quickly. The body found in the attic of his house had helped considerably. Unfortunately, that body turned out to be someone Vanya knew: the soloist in her upcoming concert. </p><p>Poor Vanya had drowned with guilt when she found out. She’d been convinced that the death was her fault, that if she had never trusted ‘Harold’ in the first place, the death could have been avoided. And while that may be true, Vanya couldn’t have known any of that. </p><p>So, Klaus had sat her down and told her bluntly that she should seize all opportunities thrown her way. Her dream had always been to be a soloist in a concert, and now she finally got that chance. And yes, it was really unfortunate that someone had to die for her to get that place. But it would be even worse if she then went on to waste the chance.</p><p>And that’s where they were now. All six siblings – even Ben had gotten a chair! – were seated in a neat little line on the first row to watch their sister perform. It had taken some trouble in convincing Five to come with, but eventually, he had admitted that even if the apocalypse was happening, there was nothing he would be able to do without any information. He’d even agreed that instead, he could go enjoy himself in the form of listening to a concert. </p><p>And when at 12 pm the concert ended; a new day officially began. And as easy as that, the apocalypse had been averted. </p><p>Later when they had gone to the academy together to celebrate, Five had expressed some theories. The most likely was the one saying his last time travel had been so hectic it not only changed his physical age but another mistake in his calculations. This mistake had probably caused him to be thrown in a different time-line parallel to the one he was in before. And the apocalypse was never meant to happen in this time-line. Which would also explain the absence of the Commission after Hazel and Cha-Cha’s defeat. </p><p>Klaus had cheered with his family, clinking their glasses with shouts of joy. And as he looked at the complete picture, Klaus realized how much he loved them. How much he had missed them in his years alone.</p><p>And most importantly, he realized how lucky he was to have people like this – even if they were the most dysfunctional family to ever exist – around again.</p><p>⁂</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading my story!!</p><p>Quick disclaimer: I probably got the simplification of Five's time-travel theory completely wrong. I only have a small background in physics and am certainly not good enough to explain Five's complicated explanation of his time-travel technique properly. If anyone is an expert though, please let me know if I got anything correct, I'd love to know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>